Destiny Within The Stars
by Greeneyedsky603
Summary: The First Order. That is all Rey had ever known. She had been trained and conditioned to be the perfect fighter, taken when she was just a young girl. It's not until she meets a Resistance fighter by the name of Ben Solo that she begins to question her true identity, her destiny, that is within the stars.
1. The Beginning, It Is

Hello my friends! In honor of my first Reylo story, _On My Mind_ (Which is still in progress) reaching 10,000 views today, I decided to upload the first chapter to my new story, _Destiny Within the Stars_ to celebrate ! Now, this story is going to be mainly centered around Rey, but there _will_ be be some Reylo moments (or should I say Rey-Ben moments?) just not _as_ many as my last one. As always, your reviews are greatly appreciated.

Love to all x

* * *

 _Though my soul may set in darkness._

 _It will rise in perfect light._

 _I have loved the stars too fondly_

 _to be fearful of the light_

– " _The Old Astronomer to His Pupil" by Sarah Williams_

* * *

The First Order. That is all Rey had ever known.

For ten years, the only home Rey had ever known were the dark corridors of Star Killer base. During those years, she had seen, and _done_ horrific things. She had watched villages be destroyed; bodies set to flames, women, men, children tortured, _killed_ for mere pleasure. She was a part of it. The _madness_. She was a part of it _all_.

She had been taken from her home when she was just a child. When she was just a young, and naive ten year old girl. She had been told many times that she was, _different_. That she had been _hand_ selected for her strength and her abilities by Captain Phasma herself.

Rey _knew_ she was different. She wasn't like the other troopers. She was curious, and sometimes let her emotions get the best of her. She often wondered about her past life, whether she had had any friends, or any siblings. She wondered about her parents, and liked to imagine she had her mother's eyes, and her father's nose.

She did not _dare_ ever _think_ about asking about her past life. She knew that it would be taken the wrong way. That they would find her _weak_. That they would recondition her. She had taken the oath. She knew. Her past was her _past._ And the First Order was now her present, and her future.

Rey was the _only_ female stormtrooper out of the thousands upon Star Killer base. As a result of this, the male troopers disliked her greatly. They felt she was nothing but a nuisance. They teased her, _flirted_ with her, and often made grotesque gestures towards her. They always tried their best to make her feel as _uncomfortable_ and _miserable_ as possible. Rey found their attempts to break her to be rather annoying, and fought back every time. She was strong, both physically, and mentally. Most knew not to mess with her. Others however, learned not to the _hard_ way. No, she had never killed them per say. But she had most _definitely_ let them know _not_ to get on her bad side.

She remembered specifically the day one trooper, JH-2218, made an _obscene_ gesture towards her as she walked through the corridors to her chambers. She was extremely exhausted that day, and was in a _foul_ mood. She had slammed 2218 against the wall, and pinned his arm behind his back.

"Do that again," she had spat at him through her mask as she was crushing his arm. "And the sanitation droids will have the unfortunate pleasure of peeling your corpse off the ground."

She hated them. She hated them _all._ All except _one._

His number was FN-2187. But she liked to call him "Finn." And he liked to call her "Rey."

Rey had met the trooper her second year of the program, and they have been inseparable ever since.

She enjoyed his company greatly, for he was the _only_ one that never tried to flirt with her or make her blood boil with rage. He was her only friend on base, and was the closest thing to family she had.

* * *

The two troopers had just gotten out of an assembly. Captain Phasma and General Hux had a meeting with all of the troops regarding their next mission.

As they walked now towards the mess hall, Rey turned to Finn briefly, "Why Naboo?" she asked. "There's nothing left there now."

Finn turned to her and muffled through his mask, "Dunno," he replied. "But it must be important if the General is sending out Fleet 21." Fleet number 21 were the strongest, fastest, and most highly trained out of all of the troops on base. Finn and Rey felt proud about being a part of such a class.

"Well I guess we will find out in the morning I suppose," she replied. And they both made their way into the mess hall.

* * *

Rey was now in her chambers. The room was fairly small, a bed, with a small attaching bathroom. As she lied down on her bed and removed her helmet, she breathed with ease. She could breathe of course through her helmet, but it felt delicious to breathe in fresh air. She took her hair down then from the sweaty bun behind her head and headed for her bathroom. As she removed her armor, and her black long sleeve shirt and her leggings underneath, she turned on the shower, and hopped inside.

Showers were her _favorite_ part of the day. She often rotated between hot and cold showers depending on how hot she got underneath her suit. Today? Cold. _Very_ cold.

She quickly turned her shower head to the left, and simply stood there, letting her skin soak in the cool water. She was startled then when she heard a knock at her door. "RY-2147," the voice said.

Rey froze, she knew the voices owner.

"Ma'am I must inform you I am showering at the time being, if you would please give me a moment I shall greet you shortly!" she hollered back.

Rey heard no response, and hoped she had heard her.

She quickly got out of the shower and dried herself off, grabbing a clean black long sleeve shirt and pair of black leggings from a box on the floor.

As she was now fully dressed, she ran to the door. She knew she must not keep her waiting. She adjusted her clothing quickly, and opened the door. "Hello, Captain," Rey said.

Phasma smiled beneath her mask. She admired Rey for her strength and the ability to fight for herself. She saw her as an equal.

"I am here to inform you that you shall have an important task once your fleet arrives on Naboo tomorrow morning," she said.

Rey stared at her in confusion, "What might that be exactly Captain?"

"You are my most loyal and strongest fighter RY-2147. I cannot trust anyone else with this task," she paused. "You are to search the Theed Royal Palace on Naboo. We have reason to believe this is the new base for the Resistance."

Rey was _very_ confused; she wondered why she was to go _alone_. "What of the other's ma'am?" she asked. "If I am to do this task alone, why are the others coming as well?"

"Because," Phasma replied. "We must ensure _your_ safety in case you are outnumbered."

Rey thought of interjecting once more, but she was cut off by Phasma. "I trust you will complete your mission, 2147." She then turned, and left the room.

She watched her leave then, and Rey abruptly shut her door, for she realized she did not have on her helmet. As she now sat on her bed, she couldn't stop thinking of what the Captain had just told her. _We must ensure your safety in case you are outnumbered._ She had heard of the Resistance before, and their leader, General Organa. She had overheard talk of their growing size. She knew they were strong.

But she was stronger.


	2. The Girl

He missed her.

Sometimes he wondered what it would have been like to be born an ordinary citizen, instead of being born into such a legendary family. His parents, Captain Han Solo, and General Leia Organa, along with his uncle, Master Jedi Luke Skywalker were exceptional fighters for the Rebellion during the time of the Galactic Empire. They were a part of the destruction of both Death Stars, and successfully ended the reign of Emperor Palpatine, thus restoring order and peace within the galaxy. However, there was a new threat arising, growing in size and strength, and he along with other members of the Resistance spent their days now on Naboo, carefully constructing and reconstructing new plans to bring down the threat.

Ben Solo was a rather tall, handsome man of thirty-two. He had dark curly hair, and piercing dark eyes. He had seen _many_ things in those thirty-two years, one of which he _desperately_ wished he could forget. He remembered the day he watched a young girl being carried off by a mysterious chrome armored figure. He remembered how he ran after her, screaming, crying her name. But his legs weren't fast enough, and he watched in agony as the shuttle rose into the air and out of sight.

Although he knew nothing of her whereabouts now, he knew she was still alive. That much was certain. Yes, he would have felt of her demise.

There was no one else that he thought of more for the past ten years. No one else that had _consumed_ his thoughts more than she had. He often wondered where she was, _who_ she was now. The thoughts of her often distracted him from his days of fighting for peace, freedom, and restoration against the new threat known as the First Order.

The First Order had been tracking their every move for years, and had managed to locate the resistance's whereabouts every time they moved their location. It was frustrating really. Either they stayed in one place for so long, and left, or they simply waited until _they_ came to _them_ and fought them off. They were strong fighters, the Resistance, and had an even stronger leader, General Organa.

They knew it wouldn't be easy, restoring order. So many lives had been lost, and an impending war was hanging in the balance. But they _refused_ to lose hope.

Striding through the streets of Naboo, Ben walked alongside his droid unit, BB-8. The planet had been abandoned, deserted by its native people long ago, and its capital city was now home to the Resistance. General Organa thought it best to set up base here, not only for it being deserted, but for sentimental reasons as well. Their base was located directly within the walls of the Royal Palace.

Ben enjoyed walking the streets of the deserted city every day. With all of the debates and arguments that constantly broke out in the assembly room, it was refreshing to step out every once and a while, breathe fresh air, and clear his mind.

As he walked now through the streets with his BB unit, the droid beeped at its master "Yes, I know, I was there at the meeting." The droid then stopped rolling for a moment and moved his large black eye towards the man that stood beside him. "Of course we are prepared," he responded. "We are ready _this_ time, ready than we have _ever_ been _."_

Ben thought then of how they were not as lucky last time on their previous base. It was on the planet Takodana, and their scanners were malfunctioning. They had no idea they were coming, and were not prepared. There numbers were small then, and half of the fighters were killed, including Ben's best friend Poe Dameron.

Poe was a pilot, one of the Resistance's best, "If anything happens to me out there Ben," he told him. "I want you to take care of BB-8 for me. Promise me alright? He'll need you." And that was the last time he saw the X-Wing pilot.

As he shook off the thoughts of his fallen friend, he looked back at the droid that had become his closest companion.

More beeping, distinctly anxious this time, "I don't know, maybe. Don't get your hopes up."

The droid then lowered his head, and gave a short somber beep. " _She's_ gone. You gotta accept that." He paused and began walking once more, "God knows I've had to."

As he began to take faster steps, Ben heard more beeps from behind him, he ignored the sounds. He couldn't think of _her_ anymore, not right now.

* * *

Rey and Finn rose early that morning along with the rest of their fleet. She was thankful she had on her mask, for her tired eyes would have frightened her friend. As they stood now in formation with the other troops, they watched on as their Captain made her regular speech. Rey tried her best to keep her eyes open and not fall to the ground in exhaustion.

"You are to raid the grounds," she told them. "If you find any sign of life, any sign of the Resistance, do not hesitate to kill them. That is an order."

When the meeting was over, the troops left the room one by one, and headed towards the hangar to depart for Naboo. As they were now all in a two person line formation, Rey leaned over to Finn. "Apparently I have been given a special task," she told him. If he had not had his face covered with the white clad mask, Rey would have seen Finn's look of confusion. "Captain Phasma informed me that my mission while on Naboo is to search the Theed Palace, apparently that is the new base of the Resistance."

"You're going in there _alone_? Rey you can't do that. You don't know—you could be outnumbered _greatly_ you realize that?" he replied with concern.

She tilted her head then through her mask and muffled briefly, " _Excuse_ me but I can take care of _myself_. I think you and every other person on this base knows well of that by now."

Finn said nothing in reply, and simply stared straight ahead as they now began to board their transport.

* * *

Ben was now in the palace. He often found it strange that a building so beautiful could be filled with such madness. As he walked up the marble stairs to the assembly room, he could hear his mother giving orders to the team in the distance.

"Our scanners indicate that a quartet of First Order transporters are heading towards us now. We must not show them any sign of fear. We must fight for the New Republic, and fight for our freedom." As he walked into the room he stood by his father, who was listening intently as the general spoke.

"Where have you been kid?" he asked still staring at Leia.

Ben sighed, "Taking a break from all this mess, clearing my head."

"Well," Han said. "you got plenty of time to do that later when, hopefully, this war is over."

Ben then gave his father a side glance that screamed annoyance.

As his mother concluded her speech, she grabbed her son's arm as he started to leave the room. "Ben come with me, there's something I must tell you."

He looked at her with confusion and looked briefly back at his father.

"We… _I_ have reason to believe that _she_ is on one of the four transporters." Leia said softly.

Ben's eyes widened, and licked his lips, "Are…are you for certain?" he asked.

"I am afraid so," she said honestly.

"Then you've got to call this off," he said. "You can't shoot them down, if there is _any_ chance she is indeed on board, we must pull back. We can't fight her, I won't-"

"Ben," she began. "I know you blame yourself for what happened, but you've _got_ to put the past behind you. The girl you once knew is gone. She will _not_ hesitate to _kill_ you or anyone one of us for that matter. You must not let your emotions overpower your loyalties to the Resistance."

Ben nodded his head, and sighed. He knew she was right, the girl he knew was gone, and had been replaced with a fighter, a _killer_.

He thought then if he would have the strength to do it if he saw her. Could he fight her? _Kill_ her? He tried his best not to think about it as he made his way to his room.

* * *

As the quartet of transports carrying the ninety white armored troopers of fleet 21 flew overhead the deserted planet of Naboo, Rey along with the others all wondered what might await them. She had been a part of the destruction of many villages and planets and had killed many, but for some reason, she was nervous. Nervous for the first time in her life. She felt her heart beating loudly in her chest, and struggled to catch her breath as she stood their along with the others, weapon tightly gripped in hand. As they made their descent, the silence within each transport was replaced by a thunder like sound as they made their way down to the planet's surface.

Leia was conversing with a technical specialist, when a scanner began to beep violently. The two looked at the other, and sighed deeply. Leia then made her way into the empty hallway of the palace and projected her voice. "They have been sighted! They have been sighted! It is _time_ every one!" The now empty hallway was then packed with, fighters, pilots, and droids alike. Ben heard the commotion happening outside of his room, and grabbed his weapon. He looked in the mirror before him and sighed deeply, and left the room, hoping he would not see the girl he lost so many years ago.

* * *

Rey tried her best to catch her breath then, to remember her training. _Pull_ _yourself together_ she thought. _This is just like every other mission_. But it wasn't she knew that. She felt quite strange as their transporter landed smoothly onto the planet's outer region, and the transport's bow doorway abruptly opened, releasing the track onto the ground.

As they made their way to the capital, Rey could see that there truly was nothing left of Naboo. The buildings, which were once praised for their beauty, were now nothing but ruins. The only thing that stood out was a rather large structure, fit for royalty. It was circular in shape, tan in color, with an emerald green roof. As Rey now gazed upon the structure in the distance, the other troops began to walk about the streets of the planet, searching for any signs of life. She walked on, unknowing what awaited her.

Everyone rushed outside, pilots entered their X-Wings, and BB-8 slowly rolled up to the foot of his master. Its head was spinning around uncontrollably. He beeped in frustration as it found itself unable to stop. Ben then looked down, for he heard its beeps. "Hey buddy, oh-" he said realizing that something was clearly wrong. "I'm not going to have to put a restraining bolt in you am I?" Almost annoyed this time, the droid beeped, "I know I know I'm just kidding." He leaned down and examined the droid, "Just what I thought, your circoreceptor needs changing." He then looked ahead, and realized he was now alone with the droid. "I guess the war will have to wait, come on I'll come fix you up back inside." The droid beeped in gratitude, and rolled then after its master.

* * *

Rey was now standing in front of the palace doors. She waited, as if she was expecting to see someone.

She then walked up the steps that led to the front entrance, the door was wide open. As she made her way inside, she was overwhelmed by the beauty of the place. Once she looked around, and realized no one was there, she did the unthinkable, something she was told _never_ to do unless she was eating, sleeping, or bathing. She removed her mask.

As she did so, she firmly placed it under her right arm, and made her way up the long marble staircase. There was _no_ one there. What was she to tell the Captain?

Ben sighed and shrugged as he worked on the BB unit. "Almost got it," he informed. The droid beeped with gratitude once more as its head began to slowly stop spinning. "And ….. _there_ ," he said. The droid beeped and chirped with glee and nudged itself to its master's face, "You're welcome buddy," he said as he slowly rose to his feet. His door was wide open, and he was astonished and taken back when he saw the shadow of an armored figure.

It was _her_.


	3. I Know You

Ben Solo had a very important decision to make. There was the safe option, staying in his room until she disappeared. And there was the foolish option. He pondered his choices for a moment, and made his decision. BB-8 beeped in curiosity as he watched his master abruptly leave the room.

Rey had made her way down the endless hallway; she was very close to the conference room where General Organa and various technical specialists now stayed. He didn't have a choice now.

As he stood there feeling helpless, he screamed out to the armored figure.

"Kira!"

Rey heard a voice projected behind her, a _familiar_ voice.

"Kira!"

She turned around then and faced the figure. Rey could not make out his face, for she was a good ways away from him, but he was dressed in olive green trousers, a tan long sleeve shirt, and a vest to match. He was much taller than she was, and the hair on his head was as dark as night. She remembered her training then, and began to shoot at the mysterious man.

' _Kira?'_ she thought. _'This idiot must have me confused with someone else.'_

Ben ducked and swerved each one of her blasts. He noticed then that his droid unit had rolled up beside him. "BB-8 get out of here! I don't want you to get hit!" The droid argued then through fast paced beeps, "Go, _NOW_!" He realized the tone of his voice was rather hurtful, but he was not sure what was going to happen in next few seconds, and wanted to ensure the safety of his droid. As the droid began to roll away, and the trooper got closer, Ben had to make another important decision. He pulled out his weapon from his belt, and ignited it at once. It was the weapon of the Jedi. Its beam was a piercing blue, and near the hilt, a pair of shorter beams shot outward at each side.

He deflected each blast then with his lightsaber, which made the trooper standing before him rather agitated. _A Jedi_? She thought. _I shall receive the highest of praises today for completing my mission_. As she fired and fired again, he continued to deflect each blast with his bright blue beam. She hated to admit it, but as she grew closer to him, she found his face to be, _agreeable_.

Ben began to grow restless as he deflected her blasts. He raised his free hand then, and held it towards her. Rey then found herself unable to move. She tried her best to move her finger that was still firmly grasped on the trigger, but it would not budge. She was paralyzed. As she inhaled and exhaled deeply, he came toward her.

"My, I _never_ expected to get such a _warm_ greeting after _all_ these years, Kira," he told her. Rey realized that her mouth still worked and replied with a vicious scowl on her face, "Release me at _once_ you Jedi scum."

He inched closer towards her, her face now contorted with anger, "Why so angry Kira?" There it was again. That _name._ "Why are you trying so hard to kill me?" he asked. Rey stared straight ahead, carefully avoiding eye contact, "You are the _enemy_ ," she informed him. "My mission is to kill _every_ and _any_ members of the Resistance I may come across here."

He found her words almost amusing, "Your _mission_?" he repeated. "Hmm, I'm afraid you will disappoint your superiors this evening Kira. For your mission will not be successful." She scowled at him, _Kira?_ She thought. _Who_ is Kira?

"You know I could kill you right now," he told her. "But unlike you, I possess compassion." He released her then, and the mobility in her arm came back at once. She looked at him, and studied his face. _He's_ _not afraid_ she thought. _It's like he's…playing with me._

"I don't want to fight you Kira," he said as he turned off his blade, "I just want to talk. That is all. _Talk."_ Rey had had enough of this foolish banter, and placed her blaster pistol to his chest. "I am sorry to inform you Jedi that I am _not_ here to talk. _Especially_ with the enemy."

She continued, "I am not the one you seek," she told him. "You have _sorely_ mistaken me for someone else."

Ben hesitated for a moment, and simply stared at her, taking in a full view of her face. "I don't believe that for one second," he said now inching closer. Rey was growing more and more annoyed, and nudged the muzzle of her pistol straight at his heart. "Take _one_ step closer and you're _dead_ ," she warned. "My training included learning the perfect kill shot, I will not hesitate to do it." she informed him through gritted teeth.

"You're not going to kill me," he told her. "Because if you were, you would have done it the second you saw me. As you said, you know the perfect kill shot. And yet here I am, still standing."

Rey began to grow nervous, if Captain Phasma knew of this, she would be _furious_. Furious that she let a member of the Resistance live for so long, furious that she did not follow orders.

"Who _are_ you?" she asked.

"A fighter," he said simply.

"Well, ' _fighter'_ would you happen to have an _actual_ name?"

He hesitated for a moment and licked his lips, " _Ben_." He muttered. "Ben Solo."

 _Ben Solo_ … the name echoed in her mind for a moment.

"Kira," Ben began again. He saw her face wrinkle in frustration at the sound of that name, "This _isn't_ you. You are _not_ one of them. Put the down the pistol and I can explain everything." Rey lowered her pistol for a moment, and raised it once again when she realized what she was doing, "Stop calling me _that_ ," she spat. "That is _not_ my name."

"I know you," he told her. "Probably better than you know yourself." His words unsettled her greatly, making her more anxious and annoyed as she stood there before him. "They're using you Kira, the First Order. They know of your power," he told her. "They don't care about you. Please, just put _down_ the pistol."

"You are wrong," she told him, finger now firmly on the trigger. "My allegiance is with the First Order. They are stronger than your worthless Resistance."

He was hoping that by saying her name over and over it would possibly trigger something in her, make her, _remember_ , but when he realized that his foolish attempt was not working, he decided to play along. "If your name is not Kira, then what _is_ it may I ask?"

"RY-214…" she paused for a moment. " _Rey._ My name is _Rey_." she finally said.

"Well, _Rey,_ " he said awkwardly. "If you proceed with pulling that trigger, you'll never get the answers you want."

Her eyes widened. _How did he know_?

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said angrily.

"Oh I think you _do_ ," He said. He was circling her now, examining her armor. "Aren't you curious as to _how_ you ended up on Star Killer? Who you were before you became…" he gestured at her body, " _This?"_

She cleared her throat, "I was hand selected for my abilities," she informed him." I was told I was the _strongest_ fighter they had ever seen."

Ben nodded his head from side to side, "No no see that's what _they_ told you. You were _taken_. Taken from your home, your friends, your family, everything you had ever known. They took you, Ki… _Rey."_ Rey couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could it be _true_? Or was it just an attempt to break her so he could take her down?

The two simply stared at one another then, Ben looked for a sign of recognition, but sadly didn't find one. "I should kill you, Ben Solo. I should proceed with my orders and splatter your blood against these palace walls, but you strangely, _intrigue_ me with your words," she told him. "Go. _Leave_ this place at once. I shall temporally possess what you refer to as 'compassion' and spare your pathetic life, _this_ time."

She turned around then to leave, her face still exposed, and was then out of sight. Ben wanted to say something, call after her, but he didn't and simply stared in disbelief. Did she believe him? Was there _any_ chance that the girl he once knew as Kira was still somewhere inside of the figure that shot at him so? He thought then to run to tell the general about what had just occurred, but he remembered of the war going on outside.

* * *

As Ben walked outside, he was greeted by _another_ armored figure; this one however had its mask firmly on. "Stop!" the trooper barked. "Drop your weapon! _Now!"_

He smiled greatly, and ignited his saber. The two men were then in a battle of their own. With Ben deflecting blasts once again, and the trooper wielding his weapon around like a mad man. "Is that all you _got_ Jedi?" Ben laughed then at the troopers attempt to rouse him. He then lunged towards him, slashing away at his armor. "Do not waste your time, this armor is stronger than your laser sword, _boy_."

Ben titled his head, "There is no _boy_ here." He then lunged towards him once more, and was shocked when the trooper fell to the ground. He then looked behind him and saw the face of his father, and a tall, humanoid creature with a crossbow in its hand. "You know I had that," he told the Wookie. The Wookie roared in response. "We know kid, we know," responded Captain Solo.

He then stared down at the now lifeless trooper, and thought of the one he conversed with minutes before. "Come on kid let's go! We gotta help the others." Han said.

* * *

Rey then placed her helmet back on her head, and made her way out the way she came in. She was greeted by her Captain. "Half of the fleet has been wiped out," Phasma informed her. "We are retreating immediately before more are lost."

She was shocked by this news, _Half of the fleet, wiped out?_ She thought. _The Resistance must be stronger than we had hoped_.

Rey then looked on at Captain Phasma, remembering what the mysterious man known as Ben Solo had told her. "Did you find anything of worth inside, RY-2147? Phasma asked. "General Organa perhaps?"

She knew she was not supposed to lie, it was against the oath she had taken so many years ago. She thought of telling her that she was greeted by a _Jedi_ and there could possibly be more just like him, but instead she licked her lips underneath her mask, and lied through her teeth.

"Negative, Captain," She said. "I am afraid the General along with others made their escape long before I entered the building."

Phasma paused for a moment, and tilted her head. Rey began to sweat nervously. "Very well, 2147," she said, and made her way back to her ship.

Rey could finally breathe with ease. She still could not believe what she saw, what she _heard_ inside those palace walls. It was the first time she had seen a lightsaber, the first time she was exposed to the Jedi's way of combat. If Phasma ever found out that she was lying, ever found that she let a fighter, a _Jedi_ of all people live, she knew she would pay greatly for that mistake in judgment. As she made her way back to her transport, she looked around and saw two troops caring a mask less Finn inside. Her heart began to beat violently in her chest, _Was he hurt? Dead?_ She thought. She knew she could not run after him, scream or cry, at the moment. She had been trained to show no emotion, to _have_ no emotion. She could feel the tears roll down her face beneath her mask, as she slowly made her way up the track and back into her transporter.

As she looked on through the window of her transporter, she wondered greatly about the words spoken by Ben Solo, ' _I know you, better than you know yourself._ ' Was it true?


	4. The Power Within

Author's Note: Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I've been kind of slow on updating lately. I'm a college student so I'm constantly busy with school work. Also, with this specific chapter I spent A LOT of time on it, so that's my reason for the delay. Anyways. I hope you enjoy! Things start kicking off after this one!

* * *

He knew he was foolish to step out as he did, to shout her name, expecting her to remember. But he couldn't help himself.

Ben was now doing his usual afternoon walk around the city. _Today_ especially he needed _all_ the time he could to clear his mind. Although the raid on Naboo had been a triumphant victory for the Resistance, with only ten or so fighters injured, he could not stop thinking about the mask less trooper he met within the palace walls.

It was the first time he had seen her face as a woman. She looked just the same, only her hair was in a single bun behind her head instead of three separate ones. She had grown into her features beautifully, he thought.

After his feet eventually grew tired, Ben made his way back up the palace steps to inform the general of his encounter with the trooper he had the previous day.

"I know what I saw!" Ben exclaimed. "It was her! I'm telling you!"

Leia searched her sons face for a moment before replying, "Ben, even if what you say is true, you've got to let her go. She's _not_ Kira anymore she's-"

" _Rey_ ," He interjected. "That's what she calls herself now. _Rey_."

Her forehead wrinkled in confusion, "How do you know that Ben? I thought you simply _saw_ her."

"Not entirely," he laughed. "Yes, I saw her down the hall, but I called out her name, and she turned around. She just stood there for a second and stared at me. Then she started shooting, I pulled out my saber, and you know the rest."

"I talked to her," he continued. "There's still good in her, mother, Kira is still in there, I _know_ it."

Leia sighed, "How can you be sure?"

"Because she let me _go_ ," he informed. "She shot at me, yes, but she let me go. She let me _live_. Now tell me, _how_ many stormtroopers, _loyal_ ones if that, have done that? _Zero_."

"I think I may have gotten through to her," he added. "I have a _strong_ feeling she'll be back, ready to face the truth. Hopefully she won't be shooting at me this time."

* * *

Stormtroopers were not allowed out of their quarters during the night unless they were on patrol, or if they were summoned. Rey stuck her head out of her door, _Empty_. _Yes_.

She hurried then to the medical wing, dressed in her black long sleeves, and black leggings. Her hair was down.

As she tiptoed into the wing, she saw her friend. His face was battered and bruised, and he was connected to a heart rate monitoring machine. He looked strangely peaceful as he lied there, unconscious.

"Hello my friend," she said to him as she crouched down next to his bed. "I wish you were awake, I have so much to tell you." Rey stared at him sadly.

"I _know_ what you were doing," she said with a slight sob. "I _told_ you, I can take care of _myself_." She bit her bottom lip then and felt tears stream down her face.

As she looked down at him once more, she stumbled back when she thought she heard something. She kissed Finn's forehead. "Until we meet again, my friend."

Rey then proceeded to leave the same way she came, but found complications. There was a pair of troopers, JH-2118 and LK-2345. They were talking to one another, right outside of _her_ door.

She cursed to herself then, for she knew what would happen if she was found roaming the corridors so late at night. Her heart was beating so fast she felt as if she was going to vomit. She had to hide, and fast. But _where_?

She saw then the door to the storage room. Rey made sure she was clear, and ran inside. The room was dark, except a window on the ceiling which beamed down moonlight. There were dusty trooper suits lined across the walls, various weapons,, and strangely, a long metal box labeled ' _Classified_.'

Rey felt strangely drawn to this box, and slowly walked towards it. As she bent down and opened it, she was stunned as to what she saw. It was a hilt of some sorts, longer than that of the fighter Ben Solo's. She reached down to grasp it then, and she was taken back by the sight now before her.

She was no longer in the storage room, no longer on Star Killer. She now stood on an island. There was an ocean.

"Come on!" said a young girl, approximately five years old. She was dressed in a tan tunic, matching leggings, and had tan bindings on her arms. Her hair was in three buns behind her head. She was running up a set of gravel steps.

A rather awkward looking boy, around the age of fifteen, trailed not far behind her. He had dark, curly hair, and ears that stuck straight out. He was rather tall for his age.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said with a smile. He watched on as the girl ran up the steps excitably.

Rey stared at the boy's face from atop the mountain, it looked, _familiar_. Could it be...?

"Ben! Hurry up! You're missing it!" the girl yelled. "I don't think it's going to go anywhere!" he hollered back as he finally made his way up the steps. He looked on then at the little girl, who now had her back faced towards him. She was staring out at the ocean. The boy then dropped the bags he was carrying and put the girl on his shoulders, she laughed as he picked her up. "Better?" He asked her.

"Yes Yes! I can see the ocean perfectly now! It's so pretty!"

Rey felt something, _strange_ at the pit of her stomach as she watched on. She felt like she had been to this place before. Perhaps in her dreams?

The island along with the ocean were now gone. In its place was a sandy desert world. A man and a girl were facing each other, in what looked like a possible duel.

"Try your best to block me alright?" Rey saw the awkward boy she saw moments before, now as a handsome young man. He was rather muscular, and his face was pleasing to look at. His hair was now longer, and covered his ears. It was curlier now than she saw before as a result of the humidity. He was holding a bright blue light saber, with two beams near the hilt.

"Try _your_ best not to get hurt!" the girl replied. Rey was shocked then when she saw the rather small girl ignite a saber of her own, it was green, and double bladed.

Rey watched on with fascination as the girl lunged towards the man and wielded her weapon. She was rather _good_ , Rey thought. Perhaps _better_ than her opponent.

"Good, good," the man said.

"Who it _that_?" The girl asked pointing to a strange chrome ship flying overhead.

"It's nothing, no one," he informed her. "Probably just another smuggler or trader. Come on, let's go back inside." And they both walked away and out of sight.

 _'I know that ship'_ , Rey thought.

The scene faded, and the mysterious man was now running rather frantically, light saber in hand. "NOOOOO!" he screamed as he ran towards a chrome ship. Rey saw that a figure, that of which had armor the same color of the ship it was now entering, had a girl in its arms, she looked unconscious.

As the ship rose into the air, and out of sight, the man continued to scream, "Come back! NOOOOO! Come back!"

Rey could feel the tears roll down her cheeks. It was a rather heartbreaking sight. She felt, _bad_ for the man. Rey was shocked then when she saw he was now looking _directly_ at her. He starting walking, _running_ towards her. She then started running the opposite direction to get away from him. She stumbled back then as she found herself within the storage room upon Star Killer once more.

' _What…was…that?'_ she thought.

She quickly rose to her feet then, and ran to her room to put on her armor, not caring if she was seen or not. The mysterious hilt was covered by her shirt. She knew it couldn't wait.

* * *

The members of the Resistance once again met in the assembly room to hear what the general had to say. She was standing in the center of the room.

"Due to recent events, we shall all be departing for D'Qar in the morning."

Ben looked at his mother with a rather intense gaze, almost angry, as she continued on.

"We cannot stay here and risk another attack with are best fighters being injured." She continued. "We must move locations in order to throw the Order off for a loop. It'll give us some extra time to-"

Ben couldn't take it anymore, and interjected. "What does that have to do with _anything_?" he asked the general. Every one's eyes were now on him. "Their technology is _far_ greater than ours. They'll find us again. Possibly even _faster_ if we move now."

"I'm not leaving," He informed. "I'm telling you _that_ right now."

General Organa then approached her son. Ben was expecting her to either slap him or scold him, instead to his surprise, she cupped his face and spoke softly,

"You grow more and more like your father each day," she said now looking at Han. " _stubborn_ as all get out."

"I'm not going to make you do anything, Ben. You are not a child anymore," she said. "Stay here if you wish, I hope you are successful in recruiting another fighter for us." Leia smiled then and made her way out of the door. "Dismissed everyone!"

As everyone quickly dispersed, Han Solo turned to his son, "I hope you know what you're doing son," he said. Ben turned around, his mouth slightly open as if he was going to say something in response, and abruptly shut it. He then turned back around and left the room.

He noticed then that his BB- unit had rolled up beside him. "Because I'm needed _here,_ " he informed the droid.

BB-8 lowered its head and looked rather sad. Ben crouched down then to meet its eye. "Buddy, you _gotta_ understand, _please_ understand ," he said trying his best to comfort his companion. "I'll be back soon I promise. And hopefully, I'll have someone with me."

The droid then gave a short somber beep, and rolled away the opposite direction.

* * *

Rey knew what she was about to do was _extremely_ foolish. But it was the _only_ way. As she now walked through the corridors that held Star Killer's prisoners, she checked each number on top of each door, looking for a _specific_ one. She stopped then in front of cell number _287_.

Rey entered in the access code then, and opened the door. A small, humanoid creature was lying on top of a bunk. It had a holobook covering its face and was reading it rather intently.

"Hello there child," the figure said from behind the book. "I was wondering when you would pay me a visit."

Rey was confused.

"Come, come closer," Maz Kanata said now lowering her holobook. "And remove your mask, I _must_ see your eyes."

Rey hesitated for a moment, and removed her mask.

She could see a clear view of her now. Her skin was orange in color. She was rather short, and had large glasses over her eyes that made her look like a large insect of some sort. She was wearing a long sleeve olive green shirt, a brown vest, brown boots, and pants to match.

Maz then rose from her bunk, and stood before Rey. She studied her face for a moment, and yanked down on her arm so she may get a better view. "I see the fear in your eyes," she told Rey. "You're afraid of the truth…" she said. "Afraid of what lies ahead…."

"I've heard stories about you," Rey told her. "You are known to be very wise, and have lived over a thousand years. You've seen _much_ in your time." Rey then took off the hilt of the mysterious weapon from her belt. She motioned it towards Maz. "Can you help me?"

Maz took the hilt from her hands, and studied it then as Rey spoke, "Is it possible for objects, such as sabers, to possess…" Rey paused for a moment. " _Powers_?" Maz looked up at Rey then, 'Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"When I touched this, this _weapon_ , I saw something. It was like a vision. A _memory_ almost. It felt so, _real_."

Maz gave Rey a rather concerning look, "My dear child, there is _no_ such thing as power within an object." Rey looked down. "But power within a _person_? _Yes_."

"What…. what are you saying?" Rey asked.

Maz Kanata looked down at the hilt once more. "This weapon, this lightsaber _called_ to you. It once belonged to a Jedi in training." She paused, "Now, it belongs to the stormtrooper before me."

She placed the hilt back into Rey's hands. "Use it wisely," she informed. "If you wish to know the truth, you _must_ be willing to face your fears."

Rey then rose to her feet and turned to leave the room, "Thank you," she said gratefully.

She knew then what she had to do. It would be a difficult task, and a terrifying one if that. She would leave, _escape_ the only home she had ever known, and return to the person that made her question herself in the first place.

And she would kill _anyone_ that stood in her way.


	5. Confused

As Rey made her way out of the prisoner's cell, she put back on her helmet. She saw JH-2118 and LK-2345. They were now standing at the end of the hallway, directly facing her. When they both realized she was there, they called out to her. "You!" JH-2118 said. "What is your number?!"

She thought about running, but she knew she was trapped. If she ran away now, they would grow even _more_ suspicious. She stood there perfectly still as they slowly made their way towards her, saber staff still in hand.

"State your business!" Rey couldn't think of anything to say. "I," she began. "I was informed an artifact had been stolen," she said looking down at the staff. "I came to retrieve it."

The troopers looked at one another, "Why would _you_ come to retrieve it?"

She ignited the saber staff. Rey looked at it in horror. It was the _same_ as the girls in her vision. "Because," she paused. "It belongs to, _me._ "

Rey found herself being shot at by their blastor pistols. She ducked, and dodged the blasts as she ran the other direction. She deflected each blast that was coming towards her with the saber staff. She was shocked and _relieved_ it was working.

Rey had to think fast of her next move. She could either one, _kill_ them with this foreign weapon and risk _dire_ consequences. Or two, let them take her to Captain Phasma, or even _worse_ the Supreme Leader himself.

She continued to deflect their blasts, "Stay away from me!" She yelled.

The two troopers did nothing and continued shooting. "I said, stay _away_! Go about your business!" She then outstretched a hand as to motion them to stop. She was _horrified_ by what she saw next.

JH-2118 and LK-2345 were now halfway down the corridor. They had been flung across the room, by some unknown, _force._

Rey looked down at her hand, and back the troopers. ' _Did.. did I just do that_?' She thought.

 _'My door's clear.'_ Rey then found herself running away from the scene as fast as possible. She didn't look back. She then made her way back to her room, and quickly closed the door behind her.

She was gasping for air, not only from running, but also from her anxiety at the moment.

' _Calm_ _yourself_ ,' she thought. ' _Breathe, breathe_."

Rey knew then that her journey would be delayed, for JH-2118 and LK-2345 would surely blab on her. She knew she would most likely be summoned by the Captain or Supreme Leader for questioning concerning tonights events in the very _near_ future.

* * *

"Stay safe all right?" Leia said as she hugged her son. "I hope to see you…see you _both_ real soon."

She released him then, and made her way towards the _Falcon_. Han was next in line to tell Ben farewell. "Just don't do anything stupid kid, okay?" Ben looked at him in confusion, as he raised his eyebrows and titled his head. He hugged him then, "Love you, son."

Ben hated to see his parents along with all of the other Resistance fighters leave without him, but he knew he was doing the right thing.

As Han made his way into the _Falcon_ , Ben was startled when he found himself high in the air. A pair of long furry arms were wrapped around his waist from behind. " _Chewie_..." Ben said weakly. "I can't _breathe_ , put me down. Put me down!" The Wookie then carefully placed Ben back on the ground. He looked at him and roared somberly. "You know why I can't," Ben replied. Chewie then roared in s questionable tone, "I'm going to try my best Chewie. Wish me luck."

The Wookie picked him up tightly once more before setting him down. As everyone else walked to their designated ships, they waved their goodbyes to Ben. Finally, Ben's BB unit rolled out of the palace. The droid and the man simply stared at one another for what seemed like forever.

BB-8 then rolled up to his master, "I'm gonna miss you more than you know buddy." The droid beeped then, and ejected a small hard drive. Ben took it curiously, "What is this?"

The droid simply stared at Ben then, and made his way up the track to the _Falcon._

As Han sat in the pilot seat, and his furry companion sat beside him, General Leia spoke softly to her husband. "I _hate_ leaving him here." Han replied while preparing the _Falcon_ for its departure, "I hate it too. But Leia you shouldn't worry yourself to death over him. He's a big boy, and he's a strong fighter, and strong in the force." He paused then. "I know our son, he'll be just fine."

As the _Falcon_ rose into the air, and the rest of the ships and X-wings did as well, Ben watched on with a slight pain in his stomach. He didn't know _how_ long he would be away from his parents, his _family_.

When everyone was gone, he looked at the hard drive now in his hand. He realized then what it was. As he walked back inside, he went searching for his holoprojector.

* * *

Rey was now in the mess hall eating an unidentified pink meat, a service droid approached her. She tried her best to keep her head down and ignore it, but that unfortunately didn't work. "Miss," the droid said. "I—"

"You _what_?" She said in a foul tone. "What the _hell_ do you want?"

"I was informed to give this to you," the droid then placed a rather small holoprojector on the table before Rey. Before she could ask any questions, the droid had disappeared.

Rey felt the butterflies in her stomach as she pressed the ' _On'_ button.

It was security footage of herself from the night before. She was running into the Medical Wing, with _no_ armor. She saw herself entering Maz Kanata's cell, and lastly she saw herself force pushing JH-2118 and LK-2345 into the wall.

'I'm _dead_ ' she thought to herself. ' _Dead_.'

She then heard the voice of Captain Phasma as she continued to watch the footage. " _RY 2147_ ," the voice said. " _Your presence has been requested, report to my chambers as soon as you receive this message_."

As the image disappeared, Rey thought to herself, _'I can't run, not now, not yet._ "

* * *

Ben crouched down to the floor, and pulled out his rather large holoprojector from underneath his bed. He had a smaller one, but he had a feeling he _knew_ what was on this specific hard drive, and wanted to see the picture in full view.

As he placed it on his bed, he opened the latch to put in the hard drive, and turned it on. A rather large smile grew upon his face when the holo came into view. He had completely forgotten about this. He had given it to BB-8 for safe keeping a couple of years back, and hasn't seen it since.

 _A nine year old Rey was sitting down on top of a mountain, her legs were crossed in front of her. She was gazing out at the ocean. "Ben," she said as the image of her grew closer. "If I turn around and you have that blasted holocamera again I'm going to push you off this mountain." The person behind the camera laughed hysterically as Rey turned around. She covered her face. "Noo!" she said trying to block the lens of the camera with her hand. "My hair's a mess!" She smiled as she quickly smoothed out her hair. "Why does it seem like you are always filming me?" she asked adjusting the three buns behind her head. "Especially when I don't want you to?" Ben responded with another laugh, "Because I love to see you freak out, it's very entertaining," he said. Rey flashed the camera a radiant smile, "All I was trying to do was savor my time with the ocean before we leave tomorrow morning. Why do we have to leave anyways?"_

The image faded away then, for that was when Ben shut off the camera. He knew the reason why they had to leave. As he removed the hard drive, and shut off his holoprojector, he sighed deeply. He hoped, _prayed_ , he would get to see that sweet, sweet smile again in person. And he hoped it would be soon.

* * *

Rey had to quickly scarf down the rest of her dinner. She was now on her way to Phasma's chambers. She had no idea what was awaiting her. As she was now in front of her door, she entered in her designated code.

She peaked her head inside. "Come in, 2147."

Rey stepped inside the room, "Do you know _why_ I have summoned you here this evening RY-2147?" She thought about lying, but at this moment, it would have been foolish.

"I was roaming the corridors late at night, without permission, Captain."

Phasma was shocked, for she did not expect her to confess so suddenly. "You are _correct_."

She rose out of her seat then, and body slammed Rey against the wall, " _Where. Is_. _It?!"_ she said rather angrily.

Phasma was hurting Rey's arm rather badly, if she was going to lie, now was the time to do it. "I am afraid I do not know what you speak of Captain," she said politely trying her best to show she wasn't in pain. "But if you will _kindly_ release me from your grasp, I can help you find what you are looking for."

She released her then, and slowly backed away.

"Dismissed," Phasma said.

Rey stared at the chrome armored woman for a moment, nodded, and turned around and left the room.

As she made her way back to her chambers, she thought to herself for a moment. _'Why was she so interested in the saber staff?_ She thought. ' _And_ _why didn't she mention at all about what I did to_ _JH-2118 and LK-2345?'_ She tried not to think about it too much. She was tired, very, very tired.


	6. Start Talking

Ben had woken up late in the afternoon. He was so used to BB-8 rolling in every morning, chirping and beeping frantically to wake him up that with him now gone, he had overslept.

As he ran his fingers through his hair, and rubbed his face, he slowly began to change his clothes. He wondered what he would do in his time here alone on the deserted planet. He didn't know how long, or even _if_ Rey would ever come back.

* * *

"This is entirely _your_ fault Captain," said the towering holo of Supreme Leader Snoke.

"The girls' curiosity has led her closer to discovering her _true_ identity," he said. "If she discovers that she is the daughter of Andromeda and Oberon Kenobi, she will become _unstoppable_. "

"If what you tell me is true, and she indeed _does_ have the saber in her possession," he continued. "we must take abrasive action immediately."

"Your leadership," Phasma began, "I can retrieve the saber, I can destroy it, I can recondition the girl, wipe her memory once more."

Snoke scowled down at her, "Your fondness of the girl has clouded your judgement, Captain," he said. "I did not allow you to retrieve her so many years ago so you may have a friend."

"We have no use for her now," he continued. "Kill her. Or I'll do it myself."

Phasma stared down for a moment. She then looked back at the Supreme Leader. "As you wish," she replied.

As she left the room, she thought if she could ever have the strength to do it. To kill RY-2147, better yet, _watch_ her be killed.

* * *

Rey was in her room reflecting on the past two day's events. She picked up the saber staff then and ignited it. She swung it around and twirled it at an imaginary attacker. There was a knock on her door. "RY-2147?" The voice said.

She deactivated her saber staff and quickly threw it under her bed. "Good evening, Captain," she said slightly out of breathe as she opened her door.

Phasma paused for a moment, entered the room, and shut the door. She spoke to Rey softly. "You must listen very _intently_ at what I am about to tell you. You must not interrupt or ask _any_ questions. Do you understand?" Rey nodded slowly. "During the time frame of 3:00-3:15 in the morning, there are no troopers patrolling the corridors." Rey stared at her confusingly through her mask. "The hangar in which my ship now stays is located in sector 198. If you can make it there within those fifteen minutes and board my ship, they will be unable to stop you."

' _She's helping me…escape?!'_ Rey thought. _'Now I KNOW I must be hallucinating.'_

"Pack your things tonight, and say goodbye to your friend," she continued. "For you will _not_ be returning here once you leave." Rey had a lot of questions at that moment, but she remembered what the Captain had said. "I will do my best to hold them off if needed so, but I am certain you do not need my assistance," Phasma looked at Rey's bed.

"I wish you safe travels, RY-2147" she said. And walked away. Rey was left there now, alone. There was indeed no time to question the Captain's motives; she had to go pack her things.

* * *

Rey was in the medical wing visiting Finn, it was 3:00 in the morning. His condition was the same. "Finn, I desperately wish you were awake," she said sadly. "I'm leaving shortly for Naboo, and it looks like I won't be coming back."

"But we'll see each other again my friend, I know that for sure." She kissed his forehead, rose from her chair, and left the room.

It was true what the Captain had said, the corridors _were_ empty. She was running now, saber staff in one hand and blastor pistol in the other as she made her way to the hangar. _'Half way there,'_ she told herself. As she ran down another hallway, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, and he had company. It was JH-2118, and five troopers from fleet 21. Rey knew of their strength and abilities, and picked up her pace.

She was almost there, as she continued to duck and dodge their blasts. She remembered then the rather strange thing she did the night she visited Maz Kanata. Rey stopped in her tracks, dropped her blastor pistol, and began to deflect the shots that were coming towards her with her saber staff. As they inched closer to her, she outstretched her free hand and pushed it forward in the air with all of her might. It _worked_.

The six troopers had been flung across the room. They were all knocked unconscious.

When Rey finally made it to the hangar, the track to the ship was down, and Captain Phasma was in standing in front of the entrance. "Go! More are coming! GO!" Phasma yelled. "Remove your helmet RY-2147! That's an order!" Rey slowly took off her helmet and placed it underneath her arm. Phasma simply stared at Rey for a moment, and didn't say a word.

She walked away then, not looking back, a single tear rolled down her cheek beneath her chrome helmet. "Captain!" Rey called out. Phasma stopped but did not turn around, "Thank you."

Rey then hurried up the track and entered the ship. As she sat in the cockpit, she pulled out her saber staff, placing it in the copilots seat beside her. Next, she placed her helmet down. She then proceeded to strip herself of her white armor. Rey felt almost naked without it even though she had on a black long sleeve and black leggings.

If there was one thing she was good at, it was piloting. She knew every nut and bolt of each ship upon Star Killer. She had even flown her fair share of TIE fighters in her time. As the ship began to rise into the air, the familiar feeling of butterflies entered Rey's stomach once more. _'Is he still even there?'_ She thought. ' _Is he still alive?'_ She couldn't think of that now, of Ben Solo. She had to put all of her focus on making it out of Star Killer in one piece.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply in an attempt to calm herself down, then thrusted the ignition lever forward. She was free.

* * *

Hours had past, and Rey had safely put the ship in autopilot so she could stretch her legs from the ongoing sitting position she had been in. As she rose to her feet and stretched her back, she noticed yet another box labeled ' _classified._ ' This time however, the box was much smaller, and was hanging on the wall. Rey wondered what could be inside of it.

She thought it _must_ be important if marked classified. To her surprise, what she found was of little to no importance.

A pair of tan bindings lay in the small metal box, neatly folded up, and stacked upon one another. Rey grabbed the one on the top and unraveled it. It was very similar to the bindings the girl had on her arms in her vision. She had an idea.

She tore away at the sleeves on her shirt, and starting to wrap the bindings on her arms. It felt, _nice_.

She then returned to the cockpit and looked out the window, she saw Naboo in the distance.

The descent was smooth, and Rey tried her best to clear her mind as the ship slowly made its way down to the southern region of the planet.

She thought then just _what_ she was going to say to this Ben Solo. She was angry of course, as well as confused. She had seen mysterious visions of a girl that bore a great resemblance to herself, wielding a _light saber_ of all things. Could it _truly_ be _her_? Was she this Kira that Ben Solo spoke of? And was the Ben in her vision, the _same_ as the one she met a month ago? What did it all _mean_? Too many questions and not enough answers, she thought.

She thought then of Captain Phasma. ' _Why on earth did she help me escape? Does she know something that I don't?'_

As the ship safely landed on the beautiful but abandoned planet, Rey made her way to the Theed Royal Palace.

The walk was long, longer than she had remembered. She started sweating profusely in her all black clothing.

* * *

As Ben Solo was walking the hallways of the Royal Palace, he felt a slight disturbance in the Force. "Rey," he muttered to himself. He ran down the endless staircase then and out the front doors.

He stood outside for what seemed like forever, and looked around. _'No one'_ he thought. ' _There's no one here.'_ As he made his way back up the steps, he stopped in his tracks when a voice called out to him.

" _Solo_!" the voice said angrily. Ben turned around and was shocked by the person who now stood before him. "Start talking." Rey ignited her saber staff then and pointed it towards him.


	7. A New Discovery

"What. is. _this_?" She said looking down at the ignited saber staff in her hand.

Ben hesitated for a moment, partially because he was stunned to see her, another reason being he thought he must choose his next words very carefully, "It's a saber staff with green kaiburr crystal's and-"

She forced pushed him back, "I know that you laser brain, _why_ did it call to _me_?"

He rose to his feet as Rey began to approach him, "Rey stop, just calm down,"

She forced him back once more, he was within the palace now. She then pointed the end of her weapon inches from his face, "Since _when_ has telling anyone, _especially_ a woman, to calm down actually _made_ them _calm_ _down_?!" She inched the green blade closer to his nose. " _Why_ did this _thing_ call out to me?! Answer me now or you'll be forced to breathe through your mouth the rest of your life."

Ben was irritated now, did she really _still_ not get it? "Because it belongs to _you_!" he exclaimed. "It's _yours_! It's always been _yours_!"

Rey scowled at him for a moment, and began to pull back her weapon. Ben began to rise to his feet before Rey force pushed him back again. "Liar!"

He stumbled back then, and rose to his feet. As Rey began to approach him again, now with a viscous scowl on her face, Ben outstretched a hand and paralyzed her in her tracks. Rey screamed in frustration.

"ENOUGH!" Ben exclaimed. "And my mother say's _I'm_ stubborn!"

He circled her then, "At least you remember how to force push," he said. "The rest will come back to you in time."

 _'The rest?'_ she thought to herself. She scoffed in frustration.

"You're force sensitive Rey." He finally said. "Just accept it already. It'll make everything _so_ much easier."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "No that's impossible. You're wrong. I'm just a stormtrooper, or at least I _was_ one."

"No, it _is_ possible, Rey." He said circling her, arms behind his back. "Search your feelings; you know it to be true."

"You come to me now, saber staff in hand, demanding answers," he continued. "You force push me, almost kill me with a weapon you claim that isn't yours, and yet you are _still_ unwilling to not accept the truth? That I do not understand."

He released her then and she fell to her feet. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

As Ben began to walk away, Rey stayed behind.

"What makes you think I'm coming with you, Jedi?" she asked.

He smiled then and turned back around, "Look, either you come with me, let me train you, and try my best to recover your memories, or you go back to the First Order, and never know what could have been. Your choice."

He turned around again and smiled when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him.

* * *

As Rey walked behind him, she began to think to herself. _'Should I turn around and leave now?'_

"You'd be foolish to do that." He hollered back at her. Rey slightly blushed, "How did you-?"

"Another thing you will remember in time, come on we're almost there."

Rey couldn't believe how many rooms were in just _one_ single hallway. "Here it is," Ben finally said. As he opened the door, Rey's mouth dropped to the floor. The room was large, and far more beautiful than her chambers on Star Killer.

The floor was of marble, a similar color to the one that lined the various staircases throughout the palace. A rather large window, towering in size stood to the far right of the room, it was covered by a beautiful red satin curtain.

The bed could have fit at least 90 people inside. It was very large, circular and wore sheets the same color as the satin curtains that hung on the window. A large, golden canopy hung from the ceiling above the bed. Rey almost cried.

"This room was my grandmother's," Ben said. "She was the Queen of this planet before she was appointed to Senator."

Rey ran her hands across the satin sheets, and looked back at Ben. "This will do," she said matter-of-factly.

"You should get some rest," he said softly. "I'm sure you're tired from your journey." He left the room then, and shut the door.

Rey jumped on the bed then like a little girl once she heard the door shut. It felt like a cloud compared to the uncomfortable bunk she had slept on for the past ten years. She suddenly forgot everything for a while, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

"Your leadership," said General Hux. "I must inform you that RY-2147 was seen in sector 198 early this morning, boarding the ship belonging to Captain Phasma."

Snoke scowled down, "Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes your leadership," Hux replied. "Our technical team is searching for her coordinates as we speak."

"There is no need for that, General." Snoke replied. "Send in Captain Phasma at once, I must discuss with her the consequences of not following orders."

"Right away your leadership," said the red-haired-man. He nodded then, and strode away.

* * *

Rey woke up five hours later from her nap. It was the best sleep she had had in her entire life. As she grabbed her saber staff and walked out of the door, she wondered where Ben Solo might be in such a large place. She thought of yelling his name, but that would have been foolish. Instead, she simply made her way down the endless hallway in an attempt to find him. As she did so, she looked into each room that had its door open.

There were countless bed rooms, all of which showed no sign of anyone living there, a room that would be good for meetings, and finally a room that showed at least some aspect of life.

The room was empty, but the bed was unmade. A rather large holoprojector sat on top of it.

Rey looked around for a moment to ensure _he_ wasn't there, and sat on his bed. She admired the holoprojector, for she had never quite seen one so large before.

She noticed then a hard drive was lying next to it. She then put it in, and turned it on.

As she watched the moving picture, she covered her mouth with both hands.

She saw a girl that greatly resembled herself, she looked about nine years old. Her hair was in three buns behind her head, and she was staring out at the ocean, smiling, and laughing at whoever was behind the camera. She looked, _happy_. Rey started crying at the sight.

"You always hated it whenever I filmed you," a voice said from behind her. Rey wiped her face then and turned off the projector. Ben approached her. "That was me, wasn't it?" Rey asked. "That girl. I'm... _her_."

"Yes, it's about time you accepted the truth." he said. "I filmed that a year before...a year before they took you."

Rey was crying even harder now. "You know I saw myself," she said through her tears. "in a vision. When I first touched this," she picked up her saber hilt.

"Rey calm down, what exactly did you see in this vision?" Rey scowled at him for he had told her to calm down again.

"I saw myself, I looked about five. I was running up a long set up gravel steps. There was an island, an ocean."

Ben's eyes widened, "What else did you see?"

"I saw…you," she said. "You!" she repeated. "It's you! It was you! You picked me up on your shoulders so I could see the ocean better!"

Ben smiled sadly at her as she continued. "Then there was sand. A lot of sand. We were, dueling with light sabers. I was older, and so were you. You looked..."

He smirked at her, for he had read her thoughts.

Rey rose to her feet then, "Phasma!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry?" Ben said.

"Phasma! My Captain!" She exclaimed. "I saw her in my vision! She was the one who…who took me!" Rey paused for a moment to catch her breathe.

"That's enough," Ben muttered, grasping his saber hilt on his belt.

"I saw you again," she continued. "You were… _screaming_ , running towards the ship. You...you let her take me! Why didn't you stop her?! Rey said angrily.

"I said that's ENOUGH!" Ben exclaimed, his saber now ignited.

The two simply stared at one another then, and studied each other's faces. She approached him, and was now inches from his face, "Listen hear, laser brain," Rey said. "I'm not here to kiss and make up for lost time. I'm here to get answers, answers that only _you_ seem to know. So either learn to control your temper, help me recover my memories, and help me remember how to use this "force" thing, or you can watch me walk out that door, and kick yourself for letting me go again."

He moved in closer, as though he was about to kiss her. "Get out," he said. "Before I do something stupid."

Rey scowled at him, and left the room. Ben sighed deeply, and kicked his dresser in frustration.

"Aghhhh!" He exclaimed. kicking his dresser once more.

It was all slowly coming together. She had known this Ben Solo longer than a month, longer than a year. She wondered why he was so angry at her now, for she had done _nothing_ wrong. As much as she detested him, as much as he annoyed her, he was the _only_ one that could help her recover more of her past.

As she walked back to her room, she thought then of Phasma. _'If she was the one who took me, why did she help me escape?'_ she thought to herself. She hoped that question would also be answered during her time with the Resistance fighter and Jedi known as Ben Solo.

* * *

"You wished to see me your leadership?" Phasma said nervously.

"It has been brought to my attention that the girl has _escaped_ ," he said. "And she had _help_."

"I knew allowing you to take and train your own flesh and blood was a mistake. Even though her abilities _were_ impressive, it was a _mistake_."

"You disobeyed my direct orders Captain," he continued. "And now you must watch your precious niece meet the same fate as your sister."

Phasma felt defeated; there was nothing she could do now. "Yes your leadership," she said sadly. And walked away.

* * *

General Organa was talking with her husband, Captain Solo, when a golden protocol droid approached them.

"Princess...I mean _General_!" Threepio said.

"You know you always have a habit of interrupting important moments," Han said. "Our first kiss, now our discussion about Star Killer."

"Captain Solo I do apologize for my intrusion," the protocol droid said. "But I must inform the General that I have new information regarding the super weapon."

"What is it Threepio?" Leia asked.

"We now have a visual of the weapon itself in holo form, if you would care to see it." Leia and Han both nodded.

"This was the last Death Star in which you two, along with Master Luke so nobly helped destroy," the protocol droid said.

"Yeah yeah we remember," Han said annoyingly.

"And this," a new projection now appeared before them. "is Star Killer base." The hologram was much, much larger than the one beside it. Leia gasped in horror.

"We've got to contact Luke," Leia said. "We need him now more than ever."

Han sighed, and grasped her shoulder. "Thank you threepio, but if you don't mind….."

"Oh of course sir! Another important moment! I shall be off at once!"

Han turned to Leia then as he saw that the droid had walked away. "Leia, there's no way he could help us now, even if he tried."

The general looked up at her husband's eyes then sadly. "You need to stop thinking about Ben, and assemble every one right away. We've got to come up with a new plan. It looks like the only way to destroy this thing is from the inside. We've got to find someone who has knowledge of its structure."

"But who could that be?" Leia asked. "Who?"


	8. Don't Worry

"So, Solo," Rey said. "What are you going to teach me first? Combat? Levitation? Mind control perhaps?"

Ben shrugged as he searched for his left boot, "Meditation," he said, looking behind his dresser. "I'm going to teach you how to meditate, or at least _remind_ you how to meditate."

"Dammit," he said slapping his hand on the top of dresser, "where the _hell_ is my boot?!"

"Try looking under your bed, laser brain," Rey said chewing an apple. Ben looked at her annoyingly, and ran his fingers through his hair. He crouched down to the floor then, and sure enough…

He pulled out his left boot, and proceeded to put it on. "You're welcome," Rey said chewing another bite of her apple. "It must have flown off your foot when you kicked your dresser like a little girl last night."

She left his room then, and he hollered out to her, "How did you know that? And stop calling me laser brain!"

"Because I have ears! I heard you throwing a fit after you chickened out and didn't kiss me!," she hollered back.

"And I wouldn't have to call you that if you weren't such a laser brain, laser brain. What would you prefer? Nerf herder? Scoundrel? I'm feeling generous, I'll let you pick."

Ben stuck his head out of his door frame, "Ben!" he said. "Being called Ben would be nice!"

"And you wanted me to kiss you?" he continued. "I'll keep that in mind sweetheart!"

Rey turned around then, "I'd rather kiss a Wookie!" she yelled back.

"I can arrange that!" Ben said.

 _Meditation. Yes. Maybe that will shut her up_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

She _did_ want him to kiss her, but he couldn't know that. He could _never_ know that.

Was he infuriating? Yes. Annoying? Absolutely. But unappealing? No. Not at _all_.

Rey found him attractive of course. What woman wouldn't? He was tall, muscular, and had great hair. The only bad thing about him was his attitude.

She thought then that she must be _very_ careful as to what she thinks about. He had read her mind once, no telling if or when he would do it again.

She ran back to him then to start their first lesson.

"Come on," Ben said as Rey slowly followed. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Meditation is best done outside," he said opening the palace doors. "You need to inhale and exhale fresh air, it will help you ease your mind."

"Alright…" she replied hesitantly.

As Ben made his way down the steps, Rey followed. "Sit down with your legs crossed in front of you," he said.

"What?" she replied. "That's foolish I'm not doing that."

Ben was now sitting down on the ground, "Sit. down. _Now_."

Rey rolled her eyes at him, and sat down.

"Now, what I want you to do is think of something, somewhere, or someone that makes you happy, brings you peace." Ben said. "You think you can do that?"

"I can try," Rey replied. "Now, shut your eyes, and concentrate." Ben said.

Rey shut her eyes then, and concentrated. Within seconds, she felt strangely calm, almost as if she was sleeping. She was startled then when an image appeared before her. It was the woman she often saw her in dreams, a woman she thought to be her guardian angel.

She was beautiful. She had hazel eyes, and a nose similar to Rey's. Her hair was long, and dark, and tied in a beautiful braid down her back. She was laughing, and smiling at Rey.

She reached out to touch Rey's hand then, and as Rey extended her own, she found herself to be back on the palace grounds. She stood up at once.

As she walked back inside, Ben called out to her. "Where are you going? We're not done yet!"

"Yes we are," Rey said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "For today at least."

Ben watched on as she made her way back inside, he knew what she had seen.

* * *

Finn had been unconscious for nearly a month and a half. He was startled when he finally opened his eyes and a chrome mask was staring at him intently.

"Um…hello Captain?" Finn said awkwardly.

"I am glad to see you are awake, FN-2187," Phasma said. "I have a mission for you to complete, and it is a matter of urgency."

Finn propped himself up on the medical bed, "What is it Captain?"

"Your friend RY-2147 is in danger," she told him. "You must go to D'Qar."

Finn was confused, "D'Qar ma'am?"

"Yes," she replied. "And you must hurry, it is an unauthorized mission."

She turned to leave the room, "You are going to need a pilot," she said. "I would advise checking cell number 287."

As she left the room, Finn muttered to himself. _"What?!"_

* * *

Ben found Rey in her room, she had both of her hands covering her eyes, she was crying. She turned away when she heard him.

"Go away!" she said with a shaky voice. "I don't want you here! Go away!"

He didn't listen, and walked over to her. He lowered her hands from her face. "Rey…"

"No!" she said angrily. "I'm fine!"

Ben shook his head, "You saw your mother didn't you? When you were meditating just now?"

She looked up at him then, "Maybe, I don't, I don't…know."

"Can you tell me about her? My parents? Where are they? Where I can find them?"

Ben exhaled deeply, "Rey," he said softly. "There's something I have to tell you."

He hesitated then, for what he was about to say hurt him more than it would hurt her, "Your parents…they are dead."

"What?!" Rey said, now crying even harder. "Are you… sure? What happened to them?"

"I wish I could tell you Rey," Ben said. "All I know is that our parents were very close friends, and when they died, you were put under my parents' protection. Under…. _my_ protection."

Rey looked up at him in horror, "How old was I? When they died?"

Ben looked at her with sad eyes, "Three." He said. "You were only three years old."

She rose to her feet then, and ignited her saberstaff. She was furious. She screamed as she slashed at the wall, as she slashed straight through the golden canopy, and at her large, comfortable bed.

Ben didn't stop her, and watched on. "I'm going to find whoever did it. Whoever killed my parents," she said. "And when I do I'm going to be ready. When I do I'm going to kill them."

"Rey, I understand your anger and what you must be feeling right now, but you must know that Jedi are not trained to deliberately kill."

Rey turned to him, her face a blood red. "You expect me to go on the rest of my life and let my parents murderers roam free? No! I'm not doing that! I am not a Jedi!"

"No you're not," he said calmly. "Not _yet_ , anyhow."

"I will train you in the ways of the force," he continued. "show you how to properly and skillfully use your weapon. But I refuse to show you how to kill."

"Don't worry," she said. "You won't have to."

* * *

Finn was now in his chambers, he was dressing himself in his white armor. He thought about asking questions, asking if Rey was okay, and why she had left. But there was no time. He was trained to follow orders, and that is precisely what he did.

As he made his way to cell number 287, he thought then of his plan. He then entered in the code to the cell, unknowing who was inside.

"You ready to go boy?" Maz Kanata said.

Finn was confused, "Who? _What_ are you?!"

"I'm your only way out of here," she replied. "Now enough with the questions boy, and let's go."

They both made their way out of the cell then, Maz whispered to Finn. "Put your blastor to my head."

"What?!" he replied.

"Do it. _Now!"_

Just as he did so, a pair of Stormtroopers walked right past them.

"If we have any chance of getting out of here alive, you must act as if I am your prisoner," she said. "Now let's move!"

The two made it down to the hangar then, Finn still having his blastor pistol to her head.

"Are you _sure_ you know how to fly this thing?" Finn asked now standing in front of a TIE fighter. "You're-

"Old? Yes boy I am aware. But I have learned much in my 1000 years, one of which being piloting. I can fly anything. Now get inside before-

A blast of red shots came towards them then. Finn motioned for Maz to get inside, while he shot back. "Come on boy!"

Finn blasted one last shot before getting inside. "We're never going to get out of here! The fighter is attached to a tether!"

Maz laughed at him, "You have no faith boy." She thrusted the ignition then, while Finn controlled the blastors.

They were free. "We have to go to D'Qar!" Finn said. "My friend is in trouble!"

"Your friend is safe for the time being," she replied. "She is on Naboo."

"I thought she was on D'Qar?!" Finn exclaimed.

"No she is not, not yet, at least," she said. "You are needed there for another reason."


	9. Heaven Can't Help Me Now

_"Stay here sweetheart."_

 _"No! I want to go with you and Dad!" Rey said crying._

 _The woman stroked her daughters face, "Be brave sweetheart. I love you. Dad loves you."_

 _The woman left her sight, light saber in hand. "Come back!" Rey screamed. "Please come back!_ "

Rey's eyes opened then, a blue light saber blinding her sight. "What are you doing in here?!" She exclaimed.

"You were screaming in your sleep," Ben replied turning off his saber.

"Oh," she replied softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He tucked his hilt back into his belt then, staring at Rey intently as he did so.

"Don't apologize," Ben said, slightly nodding his head side to side.

He sat down on her bed. "I felt it."

Rey looked at him, her face scrunched in confusion. "What do you mean you _felt_ it? Felt _what_?

"Your _fear_ ," Ben sighed. "Your _pain_. I _felt_ it. It woke me up."

"You dreamt of your mother, didn't you?" He asked.

Rey nodded, "Yes," she replied sadly. "But this time it was _different_ , it was almost like… a _memory_."

"She had a saber staff," she added. "Just like mine."

Ben rose from the bed then, "Come on," he said. "I just remembered something that you'll want to see."

He walked out of the room then, with Rey not far behind.

* * *

"I completely forgot about this," he said as they both entered his room. He pulled out a metal box then from underneath his bed. It was filled with various hard drives, all of which were labeled.

He pulled out his holoprojector, and inserted the hardrive in his hand labeled " _Andro and Oberon_ "

As the picture came into full view, Rey stood there, stunned. It was _her_. The woman she saw in her dreams. It was her _mother_. Along with her _father_. The two were dueling.

"My parents," she said. "They were-?

"Jedi?" Ben said, nodding. "Yes. Two of the best."

 _"Come on Oberon! Don't hold back!" Andromeda said.  
_  
 _"As you wish, my dear," he replied.  
_  
As Rey watched her parents duel in fascination, Ben turned to her. He stared at her lovingly. He watched as she smiled greatly at the holomovie.

"I never got the chance to meet your parents," he said still watching her. "But from what I have heard, and from what my parents have told me, they seemed like extraordinary people."

Rey didn't reply, for she was still watching the holomovie.

"You look like her you know," he said. "Your mother."

Rey turned to him then, and smiled. "You think so?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "She's beautiful." He paused then. "Like you."

Rey laughed. "Come on hot shot, I've got training to do remember?" She walked towards the door then, meeting his eyes with a smile.

* * *

"For your first combat lesson," Ben began. "we will be deflecting each other's hits."

He moved closer to her, saber ignited. "For example," he said saber now raised. "if I was to hit you..." He jabbed at the Rey's shoulder with his saber, and she quickly deflected it. "You would do...that. Yes that was good."

He backed away then, "Now if I were to..." He lunged towards her then, saber extended over his head. Rey was ready, and deflected his blade once more, Ben slightly stumbled back. "lunge towards you, you would do… that. Yes. Good."

"I think I'm ready now Ben, come on," she said. He smiled then, for that was the first time she had said his name in over ten years. "Alright," he replied.

"I shall go easy on you this first time, if at any time you-

He was cut off then, for Rey had lunged towards him with her saber staff. He deflected her hit, and Rey fell to the ground. "want to stop, let me know," he finished.

She rose to her feet then, "I'll tell you when I want to stop, now come on. Don't go easy on me. I can take it."

Their sabers collided once more then. Blue and green. Green and blue.

Rey once again found herself on the ground, this time, falling on her wrist. "Ahh! Okay stop _stop_!" I think I hurt my wrist!" she exclaimed. "Aghhhh!"

Ben turned his saber off, and got on his knees beside her. "Here let me see," he said reaching over, gently picking up her wrist.

"Looks like you've sprained it," he said, now rubbing her wrist. Rey looked at him intently. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Ben said with a coy smile. "I'm simply checking to see if you've torn anything." He moved in closer to her face.

"Stop that," she repeated. "It hurts. It really _really_ hurts."

"Does it?" He asked moving in slightly closer to examine her wrist. "What would you like me to do? Kiss it perhaps?"

He was even closer then, staring at her lips then back up at her eyes. "No," Rey replied as she gulped. She was now staring at his lips.

"What _would_ you like me to kiss then?" He asked.

There was no going back now. "I think you already know," she said staring deep into his eyes.

Ben slowly inched in closer, and their lips finally met the other for the first time.

It was _intoxicating_. Rey thought. The way his lips felt against hers. It felt _warm_ , it felt... _right_. She moved her good wrist to his head then, and ran her fingers through his dark curly hair.

Ben was the first to pull back. He rose to his feet. Rey looked at him, confused.

"I'm uh…" he said, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm going to go find something to wrap up your wrist." He practically ran back inside.

Rey was left there, still on the ground, her wrist was throbbing. She then thought of how Ben had read her thoughts. _I wonder_ …

She cleared her mind, and focused solely on him. Trying her best to not think about how much her wrist hurt.

 _What did I just do?!_ Ben thought to himself. _Dad said don't do anything stupid. Was that what he meant?!_

Rey brought herself back to reality then, and walked back inside.

* * *

"What is it here that is _so_ important?" Finn asked stepping out of the TIE fighter.

"You will see," Maz replied.

As they made their way to the Resistance base, Maz stopped and turned to Finn.

"I trust you are wearing clothes underneath that armor of yours boy?"

"Of course I am!" Finn replied. "Do you know how uncomfortable that would be if I wasn't! Not to mention the-

"I suggest you take it off then," she replied. "Unless you would like to be shot at."

"Shot at!" Finn said. "This is the base of the Resistance, isn't it?! Why are we here?"

"Like I said, you will see," Maz replied. "Now take off your armor! Now!"

Finn obeyed, and slowly stripped off his suit. He was muttering nonsense to himself as he did so.

"There! You see? It's off. Now let's go. I'm dying to know why we're here."

* * *

Rey found Ben in his room, his hands were leaning on his dresser. "I'm sorry," he said, hearing Rey walk up behind him. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Don't apologize," she said, Ben now turned around facing her. "It was... _nice_."

Ben laughed awkwardly, and ran his fingers through his hair. "How's your wrist?" He asked.

"Still hurts," she said. "I don't think a simple bandage will do the trick, it needs something more."

He grabbed her wrist gently then.

"I'm going to try something," he said rubbing her wrist once more. "It should help."

"What are you going to do?" She asked. "Please don't make it worse Ben."

He met her eyes then, "Believe me Rey," he said. "That's the last thing I want to do."

Ben placed both of his rather large hands over her injured wrist and shut his eyes. Rey watched in fascination.

She felt a strange sensation in her wrist then, and the pain slowly subsided.

He removed his hands, and opened his eyes. Rey moved her wrist around with ease.

"Whatever you just did," she said. "worked. Thank you."

He smiled at her, "It's called force healing," he informed. "I've never been able to do it before, not until now."

"And you're welcome," he added.

The two exchanged a warm smile as they looked into each other's eyes.

"So about that kiss..." Ben said.

"What about it?" Rey asked, her face scrunched in confusion.

"You said it was nice," he said. "I feel so honored to receive such a compliment."

Rey laughed at him, and made her way towards the door. "Well, I hope you have a good memory," she said. "because it can't ever happen again."

He wanted to respond, but he knew she was right.

* * *

Han Solo was talking to one of the X-wing pilots outside when he was greeted by a familiar face.

" _HAN SOLO,"_ Maz said happily. "Did you miss me?"

Han was stunned, for he hadn't seen Maz since the Resistance left Takodana.

"Of course I did," he replied. "We _all_ did. What are you doing here?!"

"I've been in a prison cell for two years," she said. " I thought it was time to come visit and stretch my legs. Also, I come bearing gifts." She pushed Finn forward.

Han looked the stranger up and down suspiciously. "Who is this?" he asked.

"A friend," she replied. "I think he'll be of use to you. He knows the First Order's base from the inside out, don't you boy?"

Finn cleared his throat, and scowled at the man standing before him, "So what if I do? That doesn't mean I'll tell you anything," he said. "My allegiance is with the First Order."

Han moved in closer, "You might wanna rethink that kid."

"I'm not telling you anything," Finn repeated.

"Kid I didn't want to have to do this," Han said. "Chewie! Looks like we're in need of your special interrogation technique."

The Wookie roared in response, and walked over to the stromtrooper. "I'm not afraid of that… _thing_ ," Finn said.

Chewie then proceeded to pick Finn up by the throat. He was now high off of the ground.

"I'd start talking if I were you," Han said.

Finn struggled for a few minutes, and finally gave in. "Okay, okay!" he said, gasping for air. "I'll… talk! I'll _talk_! Just tell it to put me _down_!"

Chewie dropped him then, and walked away. Finn was coughing and trying his best to catch his breath.

"I wouldn't refer to Chewie as an _it_ ," Han informed. "He doesn't like that."

Finn rubbed his neck as he rose to his feet, "Yeah, I can see that."

"So, you're a stromtrooper huh?" Han asked.

Finn nodded, "Yeah, I am. Or at least I was," he replied. "Looks like I can't go back now."

"Glad to hear," Han said.

"I'll help you with whatever you want me to do," Finn said. "Only if you help me find my friend Rey. She's in some sort of danger."

"Yeah kid, we all are," Han responded. "Is she like you?"

"You mean a stromtrooper? Yeah she is," Finn replied. "One of the best."

Han's eyes widened. "Come on kid," he said. "Looks like you'll be of more use to us than I thought."


	10. Don't Do Anything Stupid

Rey woke up the next morning with a rather large smile on her face. She had discovered another piece to the puzzle, seen her parents in holo form, and of course there was that kiss with Ben Solo.

They were sparring, she and Ben, and Rey had fallen on her wrist. Ben had immediately crouched down to help her.

He had taken her wrist in his hands, and began to rub it gently. She shivered at the thought of how that felt, how she hated that she liked it.

Then he began to move in closer, at that point Rey knew what was going to happen. She could've backed away, stood up, slapped him, but she didn't. She stayed on the ground, and encouraged him to lean in.

When his lips finally met hers, she felt as though she was taken to another world.

She didn't want it to stop. She could've kissed him for hours, months, _years_ even. She was saddened and confused when he pulled away from her.

 _What would've happened if he hadn't pulled back?_ She thought. _Would it have led to something, else?_

"Stop it." She told herself. "He's your teacher, that _cannot_ happen again."

As she rose out of her bed, and got dressed, she continued to repeat the phrase to herself.

 _Cannot happen again._

 _Cannot happen again._

She was about to leave her room, until she realized her hair was down. She thought of putting it in a simple bun on top of her head like she usually did, but she had an idea.

* * *

Rey was halfway to Ben's room now to wake him for their lesson.

As she was just about to enter his room, she was startled when she found her face buried in Ben's chest. She had run into him.

Rey backed away slowly, and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Oh, I'm-I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. "I was coming to wake you."

Ben laughed, "It's okay," he said. "I was just about to come wake you actually." The two stared at each other awkwardly.

"Your hair," he said. It was in three buns behind her head.

Rey wasn't listening, "What?"

"Your hair," he repeated. "It looks nice. I haven't seen it like that in a long time."

"Oh, thank you," she replied. "I'd thought I'd give it a go again."

"Did you sleep well?" Ben asked. "You didn't have any more nightmares did you?"

Rey licked her lips, "No, no nightmares," she replied. "I slept rather well actually."

"Good, I'm glad," he said.

Rey made her way towards the palace doors then, partly because she wanted to get on with their lesson, but mostly because she wanted to escape the rather awkward conversation they were having. Ben stood behind.

"Hey Rey," he said.

She turned around slowly, "Yeah?"

"You can stop worrying," he said. "I'm not going to kiss you again."

Rey stared down at her feet, then back at Ben.

"Good," she replied. "You better not."

Ben grinned from ear to ear then, he knew she was lying.

"Come on," he said. "Let's see if you'll fall on your wrist again."

She scowled at him then, and did her best to bite her tongue.

* * *

"Leia," Han said. "Looks like we've got our guy."

The general was conversing with a technical specialist, and shooed him away when her husband approached, "And who may that be?" She asked.

"A stormtrooper," he replied.

Leia looked at him confused, "A _stormtrooper_? _Here_? Are you _nuts!_?"

"He'll expose our whereabouts!" she continued. "How do you even know he'll help us?"

Han laughed, "Let's just say Chewie has a way with words," he replied.

"Come here kid!" Han said.

Finn slowly walked up to the general, and stood up straight. He looked over at Han, who gave him a warning look.

"A stormtrooper huh?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

"My friend Rey, I was told she was in danger," Finn said. "I just want to find her, and make sure she's okay."

"Find her?" She repeated. She paused then and turned to Han. "Ben," she said. "She's with Ben. She came back."

"Ben?" Finn said. "Who's Ben?"

"I'm going to go contact him," Leia said to Han. "We'll finish this conversation tomorrow."

As she walked off, Finn looked at Han. "Who's Ben?" he repeated.

"Our son," Han said. "Now come on, I'll show you your room kid."

Finn looked around the room then. _What am I getting myself in to?_ He thought.

* * *

Their lesson for the day was long, and rough. Rey's skills were improving, and her memory was continuously coming back in waves.

She remembered the basics. She could block his hits, and she could wield her saber staff in a rather impressive way. But there were still some areas that needed improvement.

* * *

There was something changing in her. Ben could feel it.

Ever since she watched the holo movie of her parents, he could see a difference in her attitude. She was smiling more, laughing more, and was wearing her hair in three buns again.

Her combat skills were slowly improving each day. Her hits were getting stronger, her reflexes getting quicker, and she hadn't fallen on her wrist anymore.

He felt foolish about kissing her as he did. He liked it of course, and it felt wonderful, but he knew it was wrong. His job was to teach her, remind her of the ways of the Force, and bring her back to the Resistance base, not to kiss her and think of how pretty she is.

He couldn't let his feelings get in the way. No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't lose her again.

He wondered if he would be able to control himself around her now.

As he thought of how her lips felt against his, and how beautiful her hazel eyes looked when they were gazing into his, he saw his small holoprojector flash. The image of Leia Organa now stood before him in a miniature blue tinted holo form.

"When were you planning on telling me she came back?" She asked.

Ben shrugged, "I was getting around to it," he replied. "How did you find out?"

"One of her friends is here with us," she replied. "From the First Order. He's come looking for her."

Ben looked worried. He didn't want anyone taking her away from him again. "He's going to help us," she continued.

Ben sighed, "Should I tell Rey or?"

"I wouldn't," she replied. "Not at the moment. Spend more time with her, and bring her back here when enough of her memory has been restored."

"I hate lying to her," he replied.

"I know you do," Leia said softly.

"I have to go talk with her friend now. Your father told me by the way to remind you not to do anything stupid."

Ben rolled his eyes, "See you soon," he said. And turned off the device.


	11. For The First Time

It had been three months since Rey had left Starkiller Base. She was beginning to grow more and more bored each day while on Naboo with the resistance fighter, and Jedi, Ben Solo.

Her time there had been, interesting, to say the least. She had wielded a light saber, seen a holo movie of her parents, and experienced her first physical contact with a man that didn't involve breaking any limbs.

They had kissed. As simple and as wonderful as that.

She still found it hard to believe that this stranger knew more about her than she did herself. He knew about her parents, which was exciting. Although Ben never met them himself, Rey continued to annoy him with questions.

It was exciting really, an ordinary girl, being thrust into extraordinary circumstances. She wasn't just a stromtrooper, or RY-4187 after all. She was more. So much more.

A lot of her questions had indeed been answered during her time there. But there were new ones arising that Rey was desperate to know the answers to. She remembered what Maz had told her,

 _If you wish to know the truth, you_ _must_ _be willing to face your fears._

She knocked on Ben's door. His large frame was laid across his bed. He had a holobook covering his face.

"I want to know what happened that day," Rey said firmly.

He lowered his book, and rose from his bed.

"I told you," he informed. "I don't like to talk about it, or even think about it for that matter."

"Ben," she pleaded. "Please."

"I know it upsets you, and you most likely blame yourself, but please, it's important for me to know. It might help me remember."

He stood there, and thought to himself for a moment before replying. "I think it would be better if I showed you," he replied.

"Oh please do not tell me you have a holomovie of my abduction?!"

Ben laughed. "No, of course not." He then grabbed his bag and started throwing extra sets of clothes in it.

"What are you doing?"

"Pack some clothes and grab your saber staff," he said running his fingers through his hair. "It's time for a field trip."

* * *

"You wanted to see me um… General?" Finn felt strange addressing another superior officer that wasn't his own.

"Yes, come," Leia replied gesturing for him to follow her. She led him downstairs to the technical room where various specialists were busy reading the scanners.

"Han told me why you're here," she said. "I think it's very brave to have left the First Order as you did so you can find Rey."

"Do you, know her?" he asked hesitantly.

Leia sighed. "No, but I _knew_ her," she said sadly . "I knew who she once was. I do not know the person she is now."

"Are you sure she will be safe with this _Ben_? Finn asked. "Han Solo said he was your son?"

Leia smiled greatly, "They have known each other for a long time," she informed him. "He loves her. Probably more than he loves himself. He wouldn't hurt her if you put a blaster pistol to his head."

Finn scrunched his face in confusion, trying to ignore she said that this mysterious person "loved" Rey. "A long time? How long exactly?"

"Ooh about fifteen years, but she probably doesn't remember anything," she replied. "Which is why she is more dangerous to Ben than he is to her I am afraid."

"Rey is definitely, something," Finn said. "She can hold her own, and takes nothing from no one. That's what I like most about her."

Leia smiled, "Ben is the least of your worries," she replied. "What you and everyone else should be worried about is this awful Superweapon."

"What can you tell me about it? Any information will be helpful," she continued.

Finn sighed, there was truly no going back now. "It's powered by the sun," he said. "And it can destroy multiple systems within seconds."

Leia sat down in her chair, looking worried. "It's too powerful," he continued. "The only way to destroy it would be to disable the shields, which you would have to do from the inside."

The general rose to her feet, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "That's where you come in."

* * *

"Ben! Ben! Where are we going?!" Rey called out to Ben as she followed him to his ship, _The Reyloian_.

"I'm going to take you where it all began, and ended. That's all I'm telling you for now," He walked up the ramp, "Well come on!"

Rey took one last look at Theed Palace, and walked up the ramp. Another adventure awaited.

"You? A pilot? Really?" she said as she stared at Ben.

"Yes?" he replied. "Unless you happen to be a better one, I suggest you take your seat beside me."

Rey scoffed, "Actually I am a better pilot if I do say so myself."

"Would you like to drive?" he asked annoyingly.

Rey sat down in the copilot's seat, "No, no I'm good. I'll just sit here and observe the master at work."

He ignored her snarky comment. _The Reyloian_ rose into the air, and was then out of sight.

* * *

Hours had past, and Ben and Rey were gaining on the desert wasteland known as Jakku. Ben had put _The Reyloian_ on autopilot so he could change into lighter clothing. He knew and remembered all too well of the agonizing heat of the planet.

Rey had fallen asleep in the copilots seat. She was curled up in a ball like position.

She looked down right adorable, Ben thought. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead then. He couldn't help himself.

As he sat back down in the pilot's seat, Rey started moving around. She spoke groggily,

"Did you just kiss my forehead?"

"Um," he replied nervously. "We're almost there. I hoped you remembered to pack lighter clothing like I told you."

"Yes I remembered. I guess I should go change now shouldn't I?"

She rose from her seat then and turned to Ben, "Where can I-?"

"You can go change in my room, its right down there," he pointed straight ahead to a small living quarters with a bunk. There was no door.

"I'm not changing in there! You'll see me!"

"Will you just go change? Please? I promise I will keep my eyes looking straight ahead." He turned around then and looked out the cockpit window.

Rey grabbed her bag annoyingly, "Fine," she spat. She made her way towards his room. "I swear if you look I'll kill you."

He laughed, and said nothing.

His room wasn't much of a room at all really, more like a hole in the wall. The bed was small for a man with such a large frame. Rey threw her bag on his bed then and took out her clothing she had brought with her. She pulled out a black tank top, and black leggings that ran to her knees. As she slipped out of her full length leggings, and slipped on her new ones, she thought briefly to herself. She actually wouldn't mind if he saw her changing, bare flesh exposed to him. She thought it would be entertaining to see his reaction to her bare chest.

"Ehh that might be too much," she said to herself. She left her undergarment on, put her tank top back in her bag, and walked out of the room.

"Can I turn around now?" he asked.

"Yes you can."

He turned around then, his mouth nearly dropping to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing? But some damn clothes on!"

Rey looked down at her chest, "I have clothes on, undergarments are clothes you know." Ben looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Does my appearance, happen to make you…. u _ncomfortable_ by chance?"

Ben licked his lips and pushed away the thoughts he was having at that moment, "No, it just threw me off for a loop. That's all."

Rey sat back down then in the copilots seat. She and Ben looked at each other. As Rey looked away, Ben kept staring. "You know it's impolite to stare. Didn't your mother teach you that?"

"Of course she did," he said. "But this is an exception." He turned to the cockpit window then.

* * *

The descent to the desert planet was smooth. Ben thought it best to park on the outer region to avoid unwanted attention.

As Rey walked down the ramp, she turned to Ben,

"This is the place from the holo movie! This is-"

"Jakku," he interjected. "It's called Jakku."

"Come on, I'll show you the house we used to live in." Rey wiped the sweat off of her forehead and followed Ben towards a row of sandy looking structures.

They just weren't sandy looking, they were actually _made_ out of sand. She followed Ben inside.

Rey began to roam about the house. Ben spoke as she was now in a small bedroom,

"You lived here with us for about five years. I know it's not much, but it was home."

"It's brilliant," she replied. "Hey Ben, can you come here for a second?"

He followed the sound of her voice, and entered the room. Carefully making sure to duck so he wouldn't bump his head on the small entrance frame.

"Yeah?"

"What are these markings?" she asked, running her fingers over a large image of tally marks. There were at least a thousand of them.

Rey found it odd how Ben looked so nervous at that moment, she watched as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You made those," he said.

"Why would I do that?" she asked with a laugh.

Ben looked down, for he did not want to answer her. He met her eyes then.

"Because you were counting down the days until your parents came back," he said finally.

Rey's smile quickly faded, and was replaced with a frown. "But they're dead? Didn't you tell me when I was younger?"

Ben nodded, "My parents tried their best, but you were so young. You didn't understand. You didn't want to understand."

Rey looked back at the markings. She bit her lips to prevent herself from crying,

"Tell me what happened that day. The day I was taken."

He turned away from her, for he couldn't bear to reveal the truth while looking at her face.

"My father, Han Solo, sent you off to the marketplace to get a part for his ship. I insisted on going with you, but you refused. You told me that you could fend for yourself."

Rey laughed, "Sounds about right."

"After about an hour or so I went looking for you. I started to get worried when I couldn't see you. Then I saw it. The ship. A chrome armored figure was carrying you on board. I started running, running as fast as my legs would allow me to. I was ready to attack, ready to kill even. But I wasn't fast enough. And you were gone."

"Ben," Rey said walking towards him. "It's not your fault. You must know that. If it's anyone's fault, it is mine."

He turned to face her. "No, it _is_ my fault. I should have gone with you despite how much you protested. I should have been there to protect you."

He looked down at his feet. "Hey hey…," Rey said softly, cupping his face. He was surprised by the softness of her touch. "It's in the past. I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

Ben stared intently into her eyes, and placed his hand over hers that was on his face. Rey searched his eyes for a moment, and was taken back when he leaned down and kissed her.

He kissed her like a man in desperate need of water. She was _intoxicating_ , he thought.

Ben remembered then what his father had told him, " _Don't do anything stupid."_ Looks like he would be disobeying him. It wouldn't be the first time.

Ben led Rey to the bed as he continued to kiss her. As she laid down, and Ben was now on top of her, Rey thought briefly to herself, _Should I push him off of me?_

Ben responded verbally, "Please don't."

Rey laughed, "Stop doing that."

He was now kissing her neck, and Rey's hands were running through his raven hair,

"Ben," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he responded now staring into her eyes.

"I've…I've never done this before. So you might want to stop now."

He looked at her questionably, "Rey, do you _want_ me to stop? Because if you do I'll gladly stop."

"No, no I don't want you to. I just thought you would want to be with someone more….experienced."

Ben Solo had had only one previous sexual partner in his lifetime. Her name was Nata Young, a fellow resistance fighter. They both had a little too much Corellian wine one night after a victory against the First Order.

He enjoyed that careless act of passion very much of course. What man wouldn't? But he knew it was wrong. He knew he wanted his first time to be with someone he loved.

As Ben stared down at her, he could feel her nervousness.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to do Rey," he said "Say the word, and I'll get dressed and leave right now."

Rey shocked him then when she unbound her undergarment. Ben felt his cheeks grow hot at the sight of her. He tried his best not to stare.

They resumed kissing then. Clothes were gone, legs were tangled, and bodies were intertwined with the other. Another act of passion, this time, not so careless.


	12. Gray

"Supreme Leader, we have located the girl. She is on Jakku."

Snoke looked very pleased with himself as he stared down at the red headed man below him. "Excellent. Anything else to add general?"

Hux hesitated, "She is accompanied by a man. The son of Leia Organa and Han Solo."

The hologram's eyes widened. "Send out your troops immediately general. Bring the girl _and_ the Solo boy back to _me_."

"Yes your leadership," Hux bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Rey was the first one awake. She leaned over and kissed a sleeping Ben on the forehead. She quickly, and quietly, rose out of bed and dressed herself. She had a strange feeling.

As she walked outside, she heard the familiar sound of TIE fighters. _They've found us._

Rey quickly ran back to Ben, who was now up and dressed. "We've got to go," she said. "We've got company."

The two ran out of the house then."Why did you have to park your _bloody_ ship on the outer region?!"

"Well, I didn't think we've have - Rey look out!" A flash of green barely missed her.

"We can't outrun them!" Ben said.

"We might! In that speeder! Come on!"

Rey ran and quickly hopped onto the red speeder, Ben hopped on behind her. "Do you know how to drive this thing?"

"No! But there's a first time for everything I suppose!" She pounded her foot on the ignition pedal then.

Rey tried her best to swerve, curve, and dodge each blast that was coming towards them. "In my bag," she began. "there is a blaster pistol. It should hold them off long enough to get to the ship."

Ben reached for her bag then, and pulled out a rather large blaster weapon. "Aim and shoot Ben! Aim and shoot!"

He hesitated for a moment, for the only weapon he had ever used was his lightsaber. He pulled the trigger then, and shot at the fighter.

"Rey, I don't think this is going to work!"

"Set it to maximum!"

He did so, and shot once more. This time, the fighter went down.

Ben turned around. "Can this speeder go any faster?"

"Look! There's the ship!" Rey exclaimed.

The two ran up the ramp then, Ben running down to the blaster controls.

"I can do this, I can do this." Rey muttered to herself as she switched on various levers and buttons.

"Get ready!"

"Ready for what?" Ben called out.

She thrusted the ignition lever forward, the ship rising awkwardly in the air.

"We've got another one!" Ben said.

"Shoot Ben! Now! Before this ship is blown to pieces!"

He didn't hesitate this time, and locked on his target. Another fighter down.

"Wooo!" he exclaimed.

The desert world of Jakku quickly faded then, and _The Reyloian_ was in the openness of space once more.

Rey put the ship on autopilot. "That was incredible," they both said in unison.

"You're a fantastic pilot." Ben said. "Really."

Rey smiled, "You aren't too bad with those blasters."

They simply stared at each other then, "You aren't too bad at _other_ things either," Rey added.

"Oh _really_?" Ben said cocking up an eyebrow.

"I mean I have nothing to compare it to, but yes really." She leaned in close and kissed him. "It was wonderful."

"So where are we off too now? Back to Naboo? Your resistance base?"

Ben sighed, "No, it's too dangerous. " He sat in the pilot's seat. "We need to go see my uncle, Luke Skywalker."

"Luke Skywalker is your uncle?! Are you kidding me?" She paused. "Wait…that means—"

"I am the grandson of Darth Vader? Yes." He replied.

Rey sat down in the copilots seat, "I don't…I don't understand."

Ben looked at her confused. "Understand what?"

"Why Snoke didn't want _you_?"

"As a Stormtrooper? I would look horrible in the uniform."

"No," she said. "As an apprentice."

Ben sighed. "He _did_ want me actually. But I _refused_." He paused. "I often blamed myself for your abduction, not only because I wasn't there to protect you. But because I thought they took you out of spite."

"But that's in the past now," he said. "None of that matters anymore."

"You're right it doesn't. But there's still something missing. Do you think your uncle may be able to help?"

"If anyone can help," Ben thrusted the ignition lever then. "it's him." The ship was now in hyperspace. "Where is he exactly?" Rey asked.

"Ahch-To," Ben replied.

"I've never heard of that planet before. Have I been there?"

Ben smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

As they made their descent, Rey gasped. "The ocean." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "It's so beautiful."

Ben smiled, and piloted _The Reyloian_ towards the island ahead of them.

As he landed the ship, he looked over at Rey. "I want you to go first."

She looked at him confused. "What, why? I don't know where he is?"

"He's at the top of the mountain," Ben replied. "You'll have to walk up several flights of gravel steps to get there."

"Great…" she replied annoyingly. "You're coming though right?"

"Yes I am. But I want you to get a head start."

"You know, I'll never understand your logic," she leaned down and kissed him, and made her way down the ramp.

It was beautiful she thought. Not just the ocean, but the planet itself. She made the long journey up the mountain then, shrugging and sighing in exhaustion as she went along.

When she finally made it to the top, she saw a hooded figure. Its back was faced to her. "Excuse me," she called out. The figure slowly turned around. He simply stared at her for a moment. "Kira?"

"It's Rey, actually," she said. "Are you Luke Skywalker?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am the one you seek. Do you come alone?"

"No, your nephew is with me. "

His eyed widened. "Come, we have much to discuss."

* * *

"Your leadership," Hux began. " I have just heard word the girl and Solo made their escape from Jakku. My troops were unable to-"

"NO _you_ were unable to retrieve them, general. Find them. Find them!"

* * *

Nephew and uncle hugged for the first time in ten years. "My how you've grown! How are you Ben? How's your mom and Han?"

"Good. Everyone's good. For now at least."

Luke turned to Rey then, "Rey, I know you come with unanswered questions. Specifically those about your parents. I can tell you everything you want to know."

Rey looked at the Master Jedi, "Tell me who killed them," she said firmly.

Luke sighed. "Snoke. It was Snoke."

"What?" Rey asked with a shaky voice.

"He tried to take you away from your parents because you are a descendant of the Kenobi family line. He didn't want you as an apprentice. He just wanted to take you out of spite."

Ben stared on sadly as he looked at the expression on Rey's face. "Your parents fought back," Luke continued. "But Snoke was stronger. "

"Oberon knew it was a possibility that Snoke would attempt to take you, and informed me that if anything were to happen to himself or Andromeda, I was to get you out of Jakku as soon as possible."

"So you're the one that brought me to the Solo's?" she asked.

"Yes. Indeed I was. It is what Andro and Oberon would have wanted."

"Do I not have any extended family?" she asked. "Any aunts, uncles, cousins, anything?"

"Your mother had a sister, Helene. But she would've been the _last_ choice," he said. Your parents and Ben's were very close, so I knew they would be the most suitable guardians."

"So you just dropped me off and left?" Rey asked.

"No, I stayed for a long time. Who do you think taught you how to wield that saber staff of yours?"

Rey looked at him with a rather shocked expression "You? _You_ trained me?"

Luke nodded, "Yes I did. I did until my services were needed elsewhere. That's when I entrusted Ben with the remainder of your training."

Rey looked at Ben questionably. "Uncle," Ben said. "The First Order is getting stronger every second. Their superweapon is going to kill millions if it is not destroyed. Please tell me what must be done."

"There is not much _you_ can do," he said honestly. "But the two of you, _together_ , will be an unstoppable weapon."

"But I'm still rusty," Rey said. "I remember some things, and I've picked up a few things from Ben, but I am by no means ready to go into battle."

"Sure you are," Luke replied. "I know what you have gone through these past ten years. What you have seen. What you have _done_." Rey looked down. "There is _no_ denying the darkness inside of you." He paused. "You must use it to your advantage. Only the power of the darkness _and_ the light can put an end to all of this madness."

"I will do my best to refresh your memory on what Ben, and myself have previously taught you. Once you leave here, you will be ready." He looked over at Ben. "You both will be ready."


	13. It's All About Timing

"Sir, we have tracked the YT Black Corellian Freighter to the planet Ahch-To. We have reason to believe the girl was on board. Shall I send a squad in?"

"Negative," Hux replied. "I must inform Supreme Leader of this new found information at once. I know for certain he will not be pleased to hear it."

* * *

Rey was spinning her saber staff around in a mocking like motion. Ben did not look amused. "Come on Ben, give me everything you've got. Don't go easy on me now!"

It was true. He was going easy on her. Not because he did not wish to hurt her, but because he was absolutely, and utterly exhausted.

"Oh don't tell me you're tired!" Rey exclaimed. "Come on! Come on! We have to keep sparring! I could go on all day!"

"That's because you actually slept last night," Ben replied. "I didn't."

Ben had grown accustomed to the soft, warm, luxurious feel of his bed back on Naboo. He had slept like a king there every night. Now, he slept like a peasant.

"You know, you could've slept on your ship. You didn't have to rough it out here last night just so you could watch over me."

Ben inched closer, his towering frame slightly intimidating. "It's my responsibility to protect you. _Remember_? You insisted on sleeping out here last night. So I had no choice but to do the same."

Rey looked up and him, bit her lip in frustration, and scowled. "I can take care of myself," she spat. "I have fought off men on Starkiller who tried to violate me in the most horrible way possible. I have punched, kicked, shot, beaten, and killed to protect myself. So if you _think_ for a _second_ that I need a man's protection, you're absolutely wrong Ben Solo."

"Wow," a voice behind them said.

Ben and Rey turned around to see the Master Jedi standing there, arms crossed, shaking his head from side to side. "You sound like an old married couple."

"Actually," he paused. "you sound a lot like Leia and Han when they bickered back in the day. But then again, they _are_ an old married couple….."

Rey crossed her arms, and looked over at Ben. "He thinks I'm some helpless child," she said now staring back at Luke. "I don't need his protection. Or anyone else's for that matter."

"Uncle, please," Ben said. "She is still not yet fully trained. You can't blame me if I feel a need to protect her."

"I understand that Ben," Luke said. "But you will not always be there to protect her. Have faith that what she says is true. She can fend for herself."

Luke inched closer to his nephew, Ben looked nervous. "You were my best student," Luke began. "Out of all of them, I was certain you would be the _last_ one to let your emotions cloud your senses."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ben replied.

Luke smiled, "Oh nephew, it is as clear as day. You cannot deny it."

"Come." The Master Jedi made his way towards the gravel steps. "I think a certain teaching method is in order for the two of you. A method Master Yoda used with me."

* * *

"Supreme Leader," Hux said breathlessly. "The girl, and Solo. I am afraid they have reached Skywalker."

"It has begun," the towering, scowling hologram replied. "The two of them together under Skywalker's guidance will become an unstoppable weapon."

"Shall I send in reinforcements your leadership?" Hux asked.

"Yes," Snoke replied. "You are to go in Captain Phasma's place. I sense her emotional attachment to the girl is still strong. So go. Retrieve the girl, and bring her back to me."

"And as for Skywalker and Solo?" Hux asked.

Snoke scowled down at him once more, and replied with no emotion,

"Kill them."

* * *

" _Absolutely_ not."

"No I'm not doing it."

"No."

" _No_."

Luke stared at them both intently. "Do it. _Now_."

"Oh alright," Rey hopped onto Ben's back.

"I want you to walk up, and down these steps with Rey on your back," he informed Ben.

"I still don't understand how this will-"

"And I want _you_ do to do the same with Ben, Rey."

Rey couldn't believe her ears. Ben was massive in size compared to her, and also very muscular. No telling how much he weighed.

"Uncle, you can't be serious. I'll crush her."

Feeling determined all of the sudden, Rey replied confidently.

"I can do it."

"In fact," she hopped off of Ben's back. "let's get it over with now. Come on."

She squatted down then, and Ben climbed onto her back. It was very awkward to say the least. Rey grabbed on to the backs of his thighs then for support, and began walking up the steps.

It was the most excruciating sensation she had ever experienced, carrying him up those gravel steps. More painful than when she had been intimate with him.

She had expected his movements to be quick, and rough. In reality, he had been nothing but gentle with her. He knew how nervous and scared she was. Rey was grateful he treated her so well, and that he didn't treat her as a mere object to fulfill his desires.

It was the first time she had let her guard down in front of a man. The first time she let a man see in her in her most vulnerable state.

It was the first time she had felt truly, alive.

She was at the top step now, and Ben hopped off. They stared at each other, very intently.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap now," Rey said as she sighed deeply. "Tell Luke that you can carry me like a mule some other time."

Ben thought quickly, and swept her off her feet. She was now in his arms, bridal style. "What are you doing?! Put me down!"

He leaned down and kissed her then. Rey didn't fight back. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have doubted you. You are so strong. Not just your body. But your mind as well." He looked at her as if she were the sun.

He carried her, all the way down to the island floor then. Rey, staring at him as he gazed ahead.

* * *

"Hey Solo?" an annoyed Finn asked. "Is there anything to do around here other than sit around and wait for something to happen?"

Han turned around, looking as though he was going to deck him. "Did you just call me _Solo_?"

"Sorry, _Han_ , _Captain Solo…_ is there anything to do around here? And why is everyone around here just sitting here, waiting?

"Timing, kid." Han replied. "It's all about timing."

"Tell ya what," he continued. "Why don't you help Chewie and me load these explosives onto the _Falcon_. That will give you something to do."

Finn looked over at the Wookie, and back at Han. "No I think I'm good." And walked back inside.

"No you don't smell," Han replied to Chewie's groans. "The kid is just scared of you that's all."

Han laughed, "Yeah it is kind of funny isn't it?"

Finn found a nearby chair once back inside the base. He quickly sat down. He put his elbows on his knees then and placed his hands on his chin.

"You miss her don't you?" a familiar voice said.

Finn stood up then. "Yes, of course I do." He paused. "I'm used to seeing her every day. We're really close you see."

"Yes I know, you think of her as a sister. Yes?" Maz replied. "Are you sure about that?"

Finn replied, confused by her question, "What do you mean?"

"The way you speak of her," she began. "The way you risked everything to come here." She paused. "The way your eyes light up when you say her name. That to me does not sound like merely friendship. That to me sounds like something, _more_. "

"You _love_ her boy. Don't you?"

"Of course I love her," he replied. "She's my best friend." He hurried off then to help Chewie load the explosives. Anything would be better than the conversation he was having now.

* * *

"HUUUUGHHHH," Ben exclaimed as he thrusted his saber against Rey's. He seemed stronger today, Rey thought. _Angry_ almost. She swung back and deflected each one of his hits, one of which nearly sliced Rey's arm clean off of her body. "Hey! Watch it will you!" she exclaimed. "I kind of need both of my arms!"

Ben shut off his saber, "Sorry," he replied.

"Rey," Luke said. "Why don't you go rest. I need a word alone with my nephew."

Rey made her way towards the gravel steps then, scowling back at Ben. Once she was a good distance up the steps, Luke turned to Ben.

"I assume you have not told her yet, have you?"

Ben looked down, "No, I haven't. It's not the right time."

"When _will_ be the right time?" Luke asked. "When you're on Starkiller battling off stormtroopers? When you're facing Snoke himself? No. You must tell her now. You will not get a time more perfect than now."

"She doesn't love me," Ben replied sadly, now looking up at his uncle's piercing blue eyes. "I can sense that she cares for me in at least _some_ capacity. But love? No. She does not love me."

Luke placed a hand on Ben's shoulder then. "She still has the right to know."

* * *

Rey was in her "room" asleep on the blankets she had brought with her.

"Rey."

His voice startled her, and she woke up instantly. She rubbed her eyes, "Ben? What are you doing in here?"

"Well I-," he stopped when he saw the blankets. "You have blankets and didn't tell me?! I've been sleeping on rocks for days!"

Rey laughed, "You never asked."

"You can sleep in here tonight," she continued, "You know, if you want to."

"I don't think that would be appropri-"

"Oh come on Ben," Rey replied. "We've been in the same bed before. We've seen each other naked. You have nothing to be afraid of."

He stood there and contemplated for a moment.

"Please," Rey said. "I want you to. Just please come here and sleep beside me."

Ben felt no use in arguing, and he lied down beside her. She pulled another blanket out of her bag so he could have something to cover himself up with.

Rey turned over on her side away from him. "Rey," Ben began.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

"I don't want to talk right now," she replied rolling over to face him. "Can we just lay here and not speak? I'm really tired."

"Yeah," he replied pulling her in close, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, we can do that."


	14. Yeah I Said It

Ben was grateful he actually got a decent night of rest. He assumed it was because of the blankets, but he knew of the real reason. It was the body that was lying there next to him. Warm, beautiful and sound asleep.

He loved her, he knew. He loved the way she wielded around her saber staff in a mocking like manner. He loved the way her face scrunched up whenever she was confused about something. He even loved it when she called him 'laser brain.' She wasn't perfect, he knew. But neither was he. She had her flaws, just like he had his.

As he looked over at her, he contemplated just saying the words out loud. _That would be the easiest way, wouldn't it?_ He thought. _Say it while she's asleep, and if she wakes up and questions it, tell her she was just dreaming._

He knew now he would never hear those three words come from _her_ mouth. Based on the time he had spent with her over the past four months, he had come to the conclusion that she would never need him. She would never need him as much as he needed her.

As he sat there thinking, contemplating whether or not he should open his mouth to speak, Rey woke up. Ben abruptly closed his mouth then, looking straight ahead as he did so. He was thankful he hadn't said anything.

 _There's no time for romance_ , Ben thought. _There's a war going on._

"Hey," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Hey yourself," Rey replied stretching out her arms. "Did you sleep well?"

Ben smiled, "Oh yes, I slept better than I ever have."

Rey looked at him then, curiously. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason," he replied. "Well, your hair is kind of messed up in the back, it looks funny."

"Are you…okay?" she asked, ignoring his reply about her hair. "Last night, while you were sleeping, I could feel what you were feeling. It was like your emotions were my emotions, if that makes sense."

Ben swallowed hard before speaking, "Yeah, sort of." He was nervous now. "What did you..." he ran his fingers through his hair and licked his lips, "…feel?" He asked. "What emotions of mine did you feel?"

"Pain," she replied. "Pain… and sadness." She stood up then, and faced him. "There was _anger_ too."

"Rey, I'm fine," he lied. "You have nothing to worry about. I probably had a nightmare and you were just feeling the aftermath of it."

She searched his face then. He was… _lying._ He was actually _lying_ to her. Should she call him out on it? No… _no_.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Ben walked over to her then, and kissed her. "Yes, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

His voice reassured her. "Alright," she replied. She grabbed the hilt to her saber staff then and tucked it into her belt. "Come on Solo," she continued. "Luke said you still have to carry me up the mountain, let's see if you can carry me _down_ it."

* * *

"Hello, Captain," Hux said viciously to Phasma. "I thought you would care to know a family reunion is in store for you in the near future."

Phasma turned around abruptly, pistol in hand. "I regret to inform you General I do not know what you're talking about. Now if you would please excuse me be I—"

"I am to take your place on this particular mission," he informed. "Supreme Leader Snoke believes that you are still emotionally attached to the girl."

"So what if I am?" she replied defiantly. "At least I have family. All you have is that stupid cat of yours."

Hux inched closer to her, steam practically boiling from his ears. "Careful, Captain. That your emotions and personal interests do not interfere with your allegiance to the First Order."

Phasma wished greatly that Hux could see the scowl that was now upon her face, but alas, her mask was unfortunately covering it.

* * *

"You two need to leave," Luke said, hurrying down the gravel steps. "They're coming. The First Order. They're coming."

Ben looked at his uncle confused, "But that' s …. _impossible_. No one knows about this place except the Resistance. There's no way they could-"

Ben stopped for a moment and walked the other direction, down the gravel steps. "Where are you going?" Rey asked. She looked at Luke, "Where is he going?"

Ben was down to his ship now, as he entered it and a few seconds past, Rey and Luke heard a distinct sound of anger. "Dammit!" he exclaimed. "Someone put a damn tracker on my ship!"

"There is no telling just how long that has been there," Luke said to Rey. "That is probably how they have tracked the Resistance for all of these years."

Ben was enraged with anger now. He knew destroying the tracker wouldn't stop The First Order from coming, but it might help him feel a little bit better. He put it on the ground then. Rey tilted her head in confusion as she watched on.

He proceeded to stomp on the device then like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Rey tried her best not to laugh.

After Ben finally had enough, he kicked the tracker into the ocean, and made his way back up the steps. "Feel better?" Rey asked.

"Not really," he replied.

"Master Luke, we can't leave," Rey said. "I still have more to learn, and so does Ben. We're not done yet."

"I understand that Rey, but you will be in danger if you stay here. You both will. And I can't let that happen."

"I'm not going anywhere," Rey said firmly. "Not until I complete my training." She looked over at Ben, "Well….?"

"Well _what_?" Ben asked. "You're being extremely stubborn. As well as selfish. If we stay here, we will be outnumbered. If we stay here, we die. Don't you get that?"

"I don't believe this," Rey said, storming off up the gravel steps. "And you said you were a _fighter_?" She was screaming now, "You're nothing but a coward!"

"Oh you're not much of a delight either sweetheart!" Rey whipped around then and walked back down the steps. " _Excuse_ me?"

"Yeah," he said shaking his head. "Yeah, I said it. You're not an easy person to be around. You're arrogant, stubborn, and you're selfish. You don't care about _anyone_ but yourself. You don't love _anyone_ but yourself. _That_ much is certain."

She was in his face now. "You don't know a damn thing about me! What I've seen! What I've done!"

"Then you should know first-hand then what they're capable of, shouldn't you?" They scowled at each other then.

"You know what?" she said. "My life was perfectly fine four months ago before I knew about any of this. Before I knew about the Force, before I knew I had these powers." She paused. "Before I met _you!_ " She turned to walk back up the steps then, stopping at the first one.

"I'm going to go meditate. _Don't_ follow me."


	15. Trapped

Ben had woken up from a terrible night's sleep. He had tossed and turned all night not long, trying his best to forget the words he said to Rey during their fight. He was now walking down the gravel steps to greet his Uncle, who was staring out at the ocean.

"Still in the doghouse?" Luke asked.

"Not entirely. She's still angry, but I can feel that she's starting to cool down."

"What are you going to do Ben? She cannot stay without you here, and you cannot leave without her. You're either going to have to stay here, or drag her onto your ship."

"And I am certain," he added. "that the second option will _not_ end well."

"I don't know, Uncle," Ben said annoyingly. "I think the first thing I need to worry about is apologizing, don't you think?"

"Ahh I see Han has taught you well. 'Always apologize to a woman, even if you think you were right.' Something like that? Yes?"

Ben laughed, "Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Rey was in her room, gathering her things. She had thought it over, and then rethought it, and thought it again. After hours of thinking, she finally came to the conclusion that it would be best if she left with Ben.

It was strange really, usually she would just tough it out, stand her ground, and do what she wanted to do. But now, she had other people in her life to think about. Other people to care about.

She knew he was right with what he said. It _was_ too dangerous staying there.

"Alright, alright!" she said, walking down the gravel steps, duffel bag over her shoulder. Ben and Luke stared at her. "You win, okay? I'll go with you."

Luke looked over at Ben with a stunned expression, and eagerly awaited his response to Rey. "What changed your mind?" Ben asked.

"That's not really important...is it?"

"It kind of is actually. Did you change your mind because you can't imagine a day without me? Were you afraid I was going to leave you and not give you a goodbye kiss?"

Rey shoved her duffel bag to Ben's chest, and rolled her eyes, "Don't push it, Solo."

"We'll leave in the morning," Ben said. "We might as well get one more day of training in."

* * *

"How much longer until we reach our destination?" Hux asked annoyingly.

"We cannot risk burning more fuel than we need to sir," said HJ-3456. "So unfortunately, we are unable to travel at light speed."

"How... _LONG_?" Hux asked once more, this time with a clear agitation in his voice.

"Approximately eighteen hours, sir."

Hux nearly ripped out his hair, "They could be GONE by then! Do you not realize what will happen if I return to Starkiller… empty handed?"

"We're switching to light speed," he continued. "I don't care _how_ dangerous you think it is."

"As you wish, sir."

* * *

Ben and Rey had been sparring for hours. When Ben came back from getting some water, he found Rey wielding her saber staff around at an imaginary attacker. He found it strange how off her form was. He walked up behind her, adjusting her arms,

"There," he said. "Try it now." She swung perfectly then.

"Thanks."

"What's wrong with you?" Ben asked. "You seem a bit off all of the sudden."

Another perfect swing, this time with a face scrunch. She stopped then, deactivating her saber.

"Are you in love with me, Ben?"

Ben was baffled by such a question, and the tone of his voice clearly showed it.

"What?"

Rey turned around then, studying his face. "Answer the question. Are you in love with me? Because if you are, and you're not telling me, I swear I will get on your ship and leave right now."

Ben ran his fingers through his hair. He was trapped, he knew. _Trapped_.

"Rey, I—

"I hate to interrupt," the voice of Luke Skywalker said from behind them. "But we've got company."

Rey and Ben immediately looked on in the distance. "It's the Order," Rey said.

Ben looked panicked as ever as the ship got closer. "We've got to leave. Now!"

"No we can't. It's too late. They'll only shoot us down!"

They were at the top of the mountain now, "So what, we do nothing?" Ben asked. "We're just...trapped?"

"Yes..." Hux said viciously. "Yes, you are."

Ben's eyes widened, while Rey stood and spoke defiantly,

"General Hux, what an honor."

"This will go far simpler if we do not lie to each other, don't you agree?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"I have strict orders to bring you back to Starkiller. Supreme Leader is _most_ anxious to see you."

"Is he now? Well, what if I refuse his delightful invitation?" Rey asked.

"Then my men will take you by force and kill your boyfriend...as well as Luke Skywalker."

Rey stared at Hux, almost offended. "What? He is NOT my boyfriend. Why would you think he's my boyfriend?"

"Rey!" Ben said from behind her. "I hardly think this is the time to discuss our relationship! Or lack there of it!"

"Well! I—

"Enough of this!" Hux exclaimed. The stormtroopers raised their blasters then.

"What will it be girl?"

Rey stood there, contemplating, she began to step forward.

"Rey?" Ben whispered. "What the hell are you doing?"

She turned back around, hugging him, and whispered a reply in his ear, "I think it's time I put other people before myself... for once."

"Please don't do this," Ben pleaded. "Please. I won't be able to protect you."

"You don't need to remember?" She kissed him then, running her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry. I'll see you soon."

She turned around and followed Hux back to his ship. When the stormtroopers attempted to grab her shoulders, Rey shrugged them off and muttered a few choice words. Ben simply stared, helpless, wondering if he'd ever see her again. As she was now on the ramp of the ship, facing him, Ben called out to her once more,

"I love you!"

Rey smiled as the ship began his ascent into the sky of Ahch-To, and hollered back,

"I know!"

And just like that, she was gone.

* * *

"She's gone!" Ben exclaimed. "They took her! Did you see that? They took her!"

"Yes I saw," Luke replied. "It was her decision Ben. You cannot blame yourself this time. There was nothing you could've done."

"If we would've left earlier we could've...I've got to get back to the Resistance. I've got to save her." he paused then. "Will you come with me?"

"Well…" Luke said, scratching his chin. "I suppose it _is_ time for my sister and I to have a family reunion."

Ben was surprised by his uncle's answer; for he was sure he would protest.

"I'll contact base and let them know we are coming." Ben was entering in the coordinates on his comlink with shaky fingers.

"Ben... _Ben_ ," Luke said, steadying his hands. "She's a tough girl. She'll be fine."

Ben let out a deep sigh, "I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I'll stop worrying."

Luke patted Ben on the back then as they both walked up the ramp, and spoke sarcastically,

"Good timing by the way."

Ben rolled his eyes, for he knew what he meant.

* * *

"Alright Ben, we'll see you both soon." Leia turned off her comlink and tucked it in the pocket of her vest.

"Ben?" Finn said from behind General Organa. "Your _son_ , Ben?"

"Yes, he is to arrive here shortly, with my brother Luke."

Finn stared on at Leia with a confused expression, "And Rey is with them too, yes?"

Leia gave no reply.

"General, is she with them or not?"

"No Finn..." Leia finally said. "She is not."

"What? Where the hell is she? What are we doing to find her? Why isn't there anyone out there saving her?!"

"Finn," Leia said calmly. "I am just as concerned as you are about saving Rey. But there are more important things to worry about right now."

Finn couldn't believe his ears.

"Rey is a tough girl, she will be just fine," Leia said. "I'll send out my team to rescue her as soon as possible. But for right now, worrying will get us nowhere."

"The order, they have her don't they? She'll be seen as a traitor! They'll slaughter her like an animal! Do you even know what they are capable of?"

Leia heard a ships descent in the distance, "Go get Han, they're here. Ben and Luke, they're here."

* * *

Leia practically ran outside to greet them. "Hello mother," Ben said embarrassingly as Leia hugged him. She then moved on to Luke. The two didn't speak, and simply hugged one another.

Finn was talking to Han, "I just don't understand why..." He stopped talking once he locked eyes with the tall man with raven hair.

"You! It's YOU!" Finn exclaimed. "YOU SON OF A BANTHA I'LL KILL YOU FOR LETTING THEM TAKE HER!"

He ran towards Ben then, tackling him to the ground. "I DID WHAT I COULD TO SAVE HER!" Ben yelled, trying his best to hold Finn's arms back. "WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I'M HERE?! I WANT TO SAVE HER! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"

The two were now wrestling on the ground, throwing punches at one another. "Hey…hey…HEY!" Leia yelled angrily. "STOP THIS NONSENSE AND ACT LIKE MEN!"

Ben immediately rose to his feet, feeling ashamed of himself.

"I'm going inside, keep _him_ away from me."

As Ben walked inside, Finn looked over at Han and Leia and spoke sarcastically, "Lovely man your son is." He spat blood from his mouth then onto the ground.

"Just lovely."


	16. Just Breathe

"So…how have things been since I've been gone? I'm sure the place has fallen apart without me."

Hux scowled over at Rey, and spoke with an intense, irritated gaze,

"Do not think so highly of yourself RY-2147. I can assure you that your cheeky commentary and your disrespectful attitude have not been missed."

Rey cocked up an eyebrow, "Why is Snoke so desperate to see me? What does he want?"

"That…" Hux adjusted his collar. "is classified information. I was told only to bring you back, not tell you as to why."

Rey slouched where she sat and muttered to herself, "I think I may I have an idea."

* * *

"Ben," Leia called out to her son, who was sitting in a chair facing the wall. "We need to talk."

Ben immediately rose from his chair, nearly knocking it over. "Mother if you came here to make me apologize to that…to that… _moof_ _milker_ , then you're wasting your time."

Leia let out a deep sigh, "You need to listen to me. I know you two obviously aren't the best of friends, but if you want to save Rey, you need to work together." She paused as Ben looked down at the ground. "You _do_ want to save her don't you?"

He looked up at his mother, almost insulted by her words. "Of _course_ I do! I love her. I would do anything for her. _Die_ for her."

"Well, are you willing to put aside your differences and go with Finn to Starkiller? _Without_ trying to kill each other?"

"I suppose so…yes. Yes I can do that if it means saving Rey."

Leia extended her hand and patted Ben's face. "Good, you should find him out back. He's already agreed to the mission and is waiting for you on the _Falcon_ along with your father and Chewie."

As Ben turned around to meet them, Leia called out to him once more, "Ben?"

He turned around, "Yes mother?"

She smiled, "May the force be with you."

* * *

JP-3456 and HJ-4567 led Rey to a holding cell, and strapped her into a chair they used for interrogations. "Is this really necessary?" she asked. "I mean I came with you willingly you know."

"Quiet," barked 3456. "General's orders."

"And how long exactly am I supposed to stay in here?"

Neither of the troopers answered her question, and walked out of the cell. 3456 walked in the opposite direction ,while 4567 stood guard outside the room.

Rey let out an annoyed sigh, wondering what her encounter with Snoke would entail.

She knew that he was aware of her powers. That he most likely wanted her back to either kill her or force her to be his apprentice.

As she sat there with only her thoughts, the familiar sound of clanking armor rang through her ears. The figure of Captain Phasma now stood before her.

"You!" Rey struggled to break free from her restraints.

Phasma quickly shut the doors so no one would hear their conversation. "You need to listen to me _very_ carefully, Kira," Phasma began. "I understand you're angry with me. But you need to calm down and just listen. I am certain my words will be of service to you."

"You honestly expect me to listen to you? You kidnapped me as a child!" She paused. "And how do you know _that_ name?"

Phasma sighed and removed her mask. "Because," she let out a deep sigh, "I am your mother's sister."

Rey stopped struggling, and looked up at her confused. "What? No, no that's impossible."

"Why did you take me? I was perfectly fine. I was happy with the Solo's! They were my second family after Snoke murdered my parents!"

"I knew of your powers," Phasma said. "I knew of your potential. I made a promise to your mother that if anything were to happen to her or Oberon that I would be the one to expose you to both the light _and_ the dark."

"I would have taken you sooner if it had not been for Luke Skywalker getting to you first."

"I don't understand," Rey said.

"You are the last heir of the Kenobi line. Snoke knew of this of course, and wanted you destroyed immediately. After his failed attempt of terminating you, he searched for you for years. When your whereabouts were finally exposed, I managed to convince him to spare your life, to allow me to train you as a Stormtrooper, and make you one of the best fighters against the Resistance."

"With doing that, I hid away your past, wiping your memory, and hiding your saberstaff."

Rey stared at her in awe.

"You were conditioned enough to where you would be able to recall bits and pieces of your past," Phasma continued. "The light was always there. I just made sure it did not reveal itself until you were ready."

"So you did all of this, put me through stormtrooper training, trained me to kill, and destroy, so I would be pulled towards the dark side? You're insane."

"You still don't get it, do you? You are the _chosen_ one. The one that is meant to bring balance to the force. To restore the galaxy."

"What?!" Rey exclaimed. "No that's not me. I can't…I couldn't! Especially while strapped to this bloody chair!" She started squirming once more.

"Why do you think I gave you go orders to search Theed palace? _Alone_? The Solo boy is a part of this as well," Phasma said.

"Ben?"

* * *

"Ben! So nice of you to join us. Come have a seat next to your best friend."

Ben rolled his eyes at his father, and sat as far away from Finn as possible.

"Or that works too."

"So what's the plan Han? What are we going to do?" Finn asked.

"Chewie and I are going to set up our explosives in sector 47 of the base, while you lower the shields and Ben looks for Rey."

Finn thought of protesting then, but it wouldn't have made sense. He was the only one familiar with the base and its structure.

"Congrats Solo. Looks like you won this time," Finn said looking over at Ben.

"This is not a competition you know," Ben spat back. "We both want the same thing."

"Yeah…yeah we do. But it looks like one of us is a step closer."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! Don't be stupid!"

"Are you jealous of me or something?" Ben asked.

"You two can argue about who's prettier later!" Han hollered from the pilot seat. "But right now, I don't want to hear a word from either of you! Got it?"

Ben turned where he sat then, trying to calm himself through the force. He thought of Rey, of how much he loved her, and if she was okay. No, he would have felt if anything had happened to her.

 _Just breathe_ he thought to himself.

 _Breathe._


	17. Nice To See You Too

"Supreme Leader, I have returned with the girl as instructed."

The hologram of Snoke almost appeared to bear a smile in satisfaction. "Excellent General. I presume that preparations for the weapon have been overseen?"

"Affirmative Supreme Leader. The weapon is charging as we speak and will be ready to use in approximately four hours' time."

This time, the holo did not hold back his smile. "Yes... this day will bring greatness to the Order. We will crush the Resistance once and for all." He paused. "And the Jedi will be no more."

Hux began to sweat nervously, for he remembered he had not _completely_ followed Snoke's orders.

"I am aware you did not fully follow my orders, General," the holo said, reading his thoughts. "In all honesty, I did not expect you to. Skywalker is with the Resistance, and Ben Solo is in route to save the girl. All is going according to my plan."

Hux was not sure how to respond, so he simply stood there in silence for a moment.

"When the boy arrives, bring him to me. I must show the girl the _true_ power of the dark side."

"Of course, Supreme Leader."

* * *

"So do you know exactly what he wants with me? 'Aunt?'" Rey felt strange addressing the Captain with such a title.

Phasma half smiled, "For years I informed him that you would never know of your powers. That you would be no threat to the order." She broke eye contact then, and looked down at the floor.

"What? What is it?" Rey asked.

She licked her lips, "He warned me that if I were to ever tell you of your past, that if you ever were to know of your true self and your force sensitivity, he would terminate you immediately."

"That's not going to happen," Rey said. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Release me from these restraints. Please."

"Unfortunately I cannot help you, for I cannot take a chance of anyone questioning my allegiance to the order."

"So you're just going to leave me here?!"

"The weapon will be charged in 4 hours' times," Phasma said. "You need to get to hangar 47 as soon as possible if you wish to save your friends."

"Aunt?!"

"Use what you have learned. I trust you will not fail your mission."

With those words, the Captain placed her helmet back on top her head, opened the door, and left Rey's sight.

* * *

"Finn?"

Finn looked up and saw the figure of Ben Solo. His hair was a mess from rubbing at it with his hands. He had a desperate look in his eye.

"Yeah?"

"I know we obviously didn't get to a great start, but I was wondering if we could put all of our differences aside. You know, for Rey."

Finn contemplated for a moment. He knew for a fact that he hated this man. Whether it be for his good looks, or because he believed him to be arrogant. It didn't really matter the reason, he just hated him. But there was one thing he knew, Rey would not like the idea of he and Ben fighting.

"Yeah we can do that...for Rey."

"Good...good. My father said we should be there soon. We're going to be making our landing at light speed"

"Cool...wait what? _Light speed_?!"

* * *

Rey struggled to break free from her restraints. ' _Use what you have learned?'_ _What could she have possibly meant by that?_ Rey thought. She tried to make them open with the force then.

Nothing.

 _Open._

Nothing.

 _You will open._

Nothing.

When she finally had had enough, she had an idea.

"You will remove these restraints at once," she said out loud.

She remembered how Ben had told her Jedi mind tricks only worked on the weak minded. And she knew for a fact that 4567 was _very_ weak minded indeed.

"What was that?"

She cleared her throat and spoke again, "You will remove these restraints at once."

4567 left his position guarding the outside of the cell, and approached the former trooper.

"I'll tighten those restraints if you try that again.

Rey took a deep breath and tried one last time, for she had a strange feeling that it would work without complications.

"You will remove these restraints at once."

4567 stared back blankly, as if in a trance. "I will remove these restraints at once."

There was a sudden looseness in Rey's arms and legs. It worked.

As the trooper walked away, Rey remembered she would need a way to protect herself.

"And you'll drop your weapon!"

"And I'll drop my weapon." 4567 repeated.

* * *

"Solo! We can't make the landing at light speed! It's suicide! Do you know what you're doing?"

"I never ask that question until I've already done it!"

Both Chewie and Han thrusted various levers then, and the _Falcon_ was now making its rapid descent onto Star Killer.

"Dad!"

"WE CAN'T GO ANY HIGHER THEY'LL SEE US!"

Finn sighed in relieve as the _Falcon_ landed onto the snowy surface.

"You okay kid? For a minute I thought you were going to throw up or something."

"I'm fine," Finn said annoyingly.

"Finn, you come with me and Chewie to get our weapons," Han said. "And Ben, well..."

"Is he going to be okay out there by himself?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah," Han said. Ben ignited and admired his saber. "Ben's fine."

Ben laughed and deactivated his saber, making his way out of the _Falcon_.

"Ben?" Finn said.

"Yeah Finn?"

"Bring her back safe."

Ben placed his saber hilt in his belt, smiled and nodded, and left the ship without another word.

* * *

Rey anxiously made her way through the corridors of Star Killer, she made sure to stay in a crouched like position, with her weapon firmly placed in front of her.

She looked to the left, and once she saw it was clear, she made her way towards hangar 47.

She wondered then about Finn, was he still in the medical wing? Was he on a mission? Was he…?

No. No, he's okay. He has to be okay.

Rey knew it was imperative to get to safety as soon possible, but she had to see for herself if Finn was where she left him months ago.

She quickly turned around then, there were two troopers walking straight toward her. Rey thought quickly and hid in a secluded hallway until they had past.

Once they were gone, she made her way to the medical wing.

She could feel her heart sink her chest, he wasn't there. The bed was empty. Which meant one of two things…

Rey shook away the negative thoughts then, for a familiar voice was echoing in her head.

 _Rey_

She looked around, for it was Ben's voice.

"Ben?"

No answer.

 _Rey stay where you are, I'm coming for you._

She realized then that he was speaking to her through the force. She shut her eyes and responded.

 _Ben you need to get out of here, if Snoke finds out you're here…_

Rey did not get a response for several minutes, and began to worry. Finally,

 _Tell me where you are._

 _I'm in the medical wing,_ she thought back. _Looking at an empty bed. My friend Finn…_

Ben thought back for a moment. He had never told Rey that Finn had been with the Resistance all of this time. He knew she would be furious with him once she found out. But he couldn't worry about that now.

 _I am sure he is fine_ , he replied.

* * *

"I'm _freezing!_ " Finn exclaimed.

"Well that's what happens when you don't bring a jacket kid," Han said. "You of all people should know of the temperatures here."

"You know usually I'm wearing a thick suit of white armor and a mask. So I've never needed one!"

"Well tough it out kid," Han said. "We're almost there. Unless you want to hold onto Chewie to keep warm until we get there."

"Ha. I'd rather freeze to death," Finn replied. He was lying of course. He would have loved to hold onto the Wookie to keep warm.

"Come on," Finn said. "Let's just get this over with."

Han stopped in his tracks, and turned to Finn. "Oh I'm sorry hot shot. The possible annihilation of the _Illenium_ system is such an inconvenience for you, isn't it?"

"Look," Finn began. "I know we all haven't gotten along since we met, but from the start I told you what I came here for."

"Yeah, yeah, for Rey. I know kid. I know. But we have a galaxy to save first."

"Your job is to lower those shields," Han continued, pointing towards the base "Everyone is counting on us, counting on _you_. So don't let them down." He paused. "Don't let Rey down."

"Let's go," Finn said.

* * *

"Lock down all of the hangars, secure all of our TIE fighters. The girl has escaped," Hux began to walk about in a frantic manner.

Rey heard the sound of the alarm, she knew then that they realized she was no longer in her cell. She had to move quicker now.

"Come on Ben where are you," she muttered to herself as she quickly ran through the corridors.

Ben made his way through the back entrance of the base, thinking that would be best way to attract less attention. As soon as the doors opened however, he was greeted by a Stormtrooper.

"Hey!"

Ben didn't hesitate and quickly drove his saber through the trooper's chest.

He picked up the troopers blaster and tucked it into belt, for he knew it couldn't hurt to have another weapon.

As he was turning the corner, he ran into someone. He thought at first was another trooper, so he quickly ignited his saber.

Once he realized who it was, he quickly deactivated his weapon, dropped it, and pulled Rey in close.

He kissed her harder than he ever had. He didn't want to let go.

"You are so stupid!" he said. "How could you do that to me!"

Rey laughed, "Nice to see you too Ben."

He kissed her again, "I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He kissed her cheek. "I love you."

Rey cupped her small hand on his jaw, "Believe me, I love you more Ben."

"The weapon," she said.

"What about it?" Ben asked.

"They're charging it now. Phasma told me we only have three hours. We have to warn the others, we have to go, now!"

"Ben? What are you looking at?"

Rey slowly turned around, and was delighted by who she saw.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, embracing him tightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be lowering the shields?" Ben asked.

"I was on my way there," Finn replied.

"Lowering the shields? What is going on?"

"Oh your boyfriend didn't tell you?" Finn asked.

"Finn, don't."

"Tell me what?" Rey asked.

"I have been with the Resistance for months now. I came there looking for you. I've left the order Rey."

Rey looked as though daggers were about to come out of her eyes. She turned to Ben.

"Why didn't you tell me Finn was with the Resistance? How could you keep that from me?"

"I didn't want you rushing to the base to go see him," Ben said. "You're training was not complete."

"I would've stayed with you!" Rey said hitting Ben's shoulders. "I would have liked to have known that my best friend was alright!"

"I didn't want to risk losing you again!"

"Ben you should know by now that nothing, _nothing_ would make me leave you. And you say you know me!"

"Guys."

"What would you have done in my situation? I couldn't risk it. Especially not now!"

"Guys."

"Honestly I cannot deal with you right now! The fact that you thought I would just pack up and leave!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Rey and Ben said .

"The shields?"

"Oh, right," Ben said.

Rey looked at Ben annoyingly, and the trio took off then to the control room.


End file.
